Turn Me Into A Prodigy
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: First GO story in English. Don't the mind the first chapters, I have no time to fix it. Chapter 13 updated. Summary: sometimes, to realize your feelings towards someone, you just need someone else to make you realize it. Warning: ShindouxOC, slight shounen-ai with some pairings. OCs auditions are still open if interested.
1. Tears of Love

**SuzuRyuuji: Yo! Finally another English fic! Though nobody ever reviewed my English fics, I'm still grateful for those who are willing to read them so please keep supporting us!**

**Kariya: The title and all will come a bit later…hope u don't mind…**

* * *

_Those brown orbs…_

_That brown wavy hair…_

_That smile…_

_Has it been like this all the time?_

_What is this feeling deep inside of me? It's like my heart's gonna explode every time I see him!_

_Is this what they call…love…?_

* * *

_**SuzuRyuuji presents**_

_**My first English fic for Inazuma Eleven GO**_

_**Turn Me Into A Prodigy**_

_**OC: Matsukaze Ina**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO or its characters.**_

_**Warning: Please forgive me if there are any mistakes in the grammar since English is not my first language.**_

_**Let the story begins**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Matsukaze Ina!"

"Ah, sorry…Kurama-senpai!" Ina said as she was trying to get the ball back into her possession.

It was Saturday morning and the Raimon team are practicing near the riverbank with Tenma's sister, Matsukaze Ina. She's pretty good when it comes to soccer, though she's just a manager since girls are not exactly allowed to be on the team.

"Oh come on, Ina! That's your third one already!" yelled Kurama.

"Take it easy, Kurama!" said Hamano who's trying to lift his spirits up.

Ina quickly kicked the ball to Tsurugi so he can practice his hissatsu shoots.

And as for herself…? Well…

"By the way, where are captain and Kirino-senpai?" asked Tenma to the group.

"They're probably late again…" said Hamano as he chuckled. It seems like he thought that captain and Kirino are…well, you know what I mean.

"Look, there they are!" Hikaru said as he was pointing to the streets near them.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" said Shindou exhaustedly. He'll probably pass out if Ina didn't give him a bottle of water at that time.

"Thanks, Ina," he said…in a better condition.

"What took you guys so long? You had us worried quite a bit!" said Sangoku.

"Err…we were…um…"

It seems like both of them didn't know what to say. It's like it's a secret that nobody needs to know about. Well, everyone knows that Shindou and Kirino have been acting suspicious lately…

"Anyway, at least we're here. Let's practice!" said Tenma who cut off the silence, along with a "yeah!" from the rest of them.

Everyone went back to their positions with full spirit…except for Ina who hasn't concentrated much during practice.

There's someone in her mind and she knew it all along.

She has found out that she's in love with her captain, Shindou Takuto and there's no doubt about it. She can deal with that feeling well.

But for this one…which most people call 'jealousy'…is still haunting inside of her and she didn't know what to do with it…

"Ina! Focus a bit, will you?"

"Ah! Did I miss another pass?" she asked nervously.

"For the sake of soccer, that's like your tenth time already!" said Kurama with an irritated mood.

"I…"

She didn't know what to say. The image of Shindou just can't get out of her head. What's a girl to do at this point…? To quit on soccer and give up is not the right way at this point and she knows that Tenma will ask their parents for a DNA test if this happens…

Seeing this, someone who've we known as the 'Ex-SEED' started to make his move…

"Captain."

"Tsurugi? What is it?"

It seems like Tsurugi's whispering something to captain. Shindou was a bit confused about what he just said earlier, but due to the fact that he's one of Ina's closest friend, he only nodded and followed Tsurugi's request.

"Ina," he slowly walked up to the blond-haired girl.

"I think that's all for you today. You look tired," he continued.

…

Silence appeared between the two of them. It seems the two of them has the same thing to ask themselves…

"_What's with the silence…?"_

* * *

**Ina's POV**

I'm not sure what's wrong with me, but it feels like I can't get my tongue to split out any words – not at all!

I wonder why…and I hope it's not just because Shindou's standing right in front of me – that'd be too awkward!

"Err…Ina?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seemed to be…zoning out," he said again which only made me blushed even more.

"Err…sure. I guess I am tired. Guess I'll have to see you later then."

I got up and ran as quickly as I can…

This 'feeling' is gonna drive me nuts somehow!

I quickly got home and lay on my bed.

Maybe Shindou is right…I'm just tired. Maybe I should I get some sleep…

…

Whoa! 4.00 PM already? The practice must be over by now!

#_Ano hi kizukiageta mirai no chizu ni…_#

Wait…that's my phone's ring tone! But, where is it?

…ah, it's under my pillow.

"Hello? Ina speaking."

…

"M-masaki-kun!"

I quickly changed my clothes and went out of my house.

I wonder what's with him all of a sudden…

**Flashback**

"_Hello? Ina speaking."_

"_Hey, it's me."_

"_M-masaki-kun! Why did you call me all of a sudden? You could've texted or something!"_

"…_wanna talk for a bit? Meet me at the usual spot."_

"_Wait Masaki, I…"_

_*beep beep*_

**End Flashback**

I didn't even answer to him…well yeah, I am in the mood to talk to someone right now about this 'feeling' and…

Wait…did he read my mind or something?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ina got to the usual spot five minutes later. Well, it's just the riverbank where they used to practice…

"Ina!"

"Masaki-kun!"

"You came, I guess you do want to tell me something," said the golden-eyed boy.

"Actually I…"

Ina was kinda hesitant to tell her best friend the truth…

"It's okay. You can tell me anything. Well, other than girls stuff of course, but – "

Kariya suddenly stopped when he saw his best friend's eyes were filled with tears.

Hey now, what's with the crying?

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

From those tears, I know she has some problems to deal with. I pat her shoulder slowly, give her the sign to sit down.

I sit down next to her and I can't stand those tears! I really do!

What should I do at this point? Wait…don't tell me…

**Flashback**

"_Kyousuke, what's wrong? Is she sick?" I asked._

"_No, but I think you should talk to her later," he said with that 'normal-cold' look._

"_Why me, and not you? I'm not very good at this kind of thing and you know that."_

"_I got some stuff to do. And please…for her sake."_

**End Flashback**

I guess he knew that 'this' would happen…

Wait…why did I suddenly feel heavy on my right shoulder?

Oh boy, she's leaning on my shoulder. I guess all I can do is pat her shoulder on the other side…

"Ina…"

I whispered quietly to calm her down. Oh come on, I told you I'm not good at this!

I think she started to calm down a bit…then she started to tell me about her problem.

And that's it…she has a crush on Shindou and keeps jealous at other people who are near him.

Well well, Kyousuke! Our girl here seems to start to feel the preasure of going through puberty.

I know how it feels since I've been gone crazy for Kirino-senpai as well. Though yeah, I'm not gonna tell our girl here since she doesn't support yaoi…or may I say, gay love.

Anyway, the problem is; I don't know what to say! As a best friend, I need to give her some advice, and Tsurugi who's been making moves on Tenma recently would've known about these things better than I do who prefer to make pranks on my types…except for this girl though.

…

Wait, what was I thinking? We're just best friends, and nothing more.

Don't tell me I'm starting to fall for her too!

Kyousuke, you got a debt to pay next time for this!

"Err…Masaki?"

"Ah, right. Well…don't you think you should tell him about your feelings?"

"I would, but there's always so many people around him! How could I say those three magic words?"

I knew she'd say that. She's too shy to confess her feelings (more likely that she's pretty shy herself). But what else can I say? Texting Kyousuke at this rate won't help much…

"You're confused, aren't you?" she asked right out of the blue.

"Y-yeah…"

"It's okay. At least you listened to my problems…that's already more than enough for me," she said as she showed that sweet smile.

Gosh…why does it feel so hot all of a sudden? Don't tell me I'm blushing! Why would I anyway?

"Err…well, that's what friends are for, right?" I said to hide my blush.

"Yeah…"

Silence started to fill the atmosphere between us…until…

"Eh? I think it started to rain," I said.

"Then, what should we do?" she asked with the eyes filled with fear.

I look around and there's no tree or any building nearby…

Sun Garden is 10 minutes walk from here and I think that's enough to give me a bath with clothes on already! Ina's house is just 5 minutes walk…

The rain started to get worse and Ina seems to be shivering.

…

No way! I think her body temperature is starting to increase!

What should I do at this point? There's no way she'll walk home like that! And she's also traumatized of slipping, so…I guess there's no choice.

Luckily I'm still wearing my Raimon soccer uniform with my jacket and trousers on.

"Here." I lend my jacket to her. Well, that's the least thing I can do!

And now…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"_Onee-chan_, are you awake?"

"Um…"

"_Onee-chan_!"

"Tenma! Wait…what happened! And why am I in my room already?"

"Well…a few minutes ago Kariya came and carried you in bridal style. He was all soaking wet with his T-shirt and trousers and he seemed to be panic," said Tenma who's telling the whole story.

"Really?" Ina asked…almost didn't believe what her little brother just said.

"Yeah! And the rain started to evolve into a storm and it's pretty bad so _kaa-san _let him stay for the night," he continued.

"I see…then, where is he?"

"Ah, he's taking a shower at the moment since he's all soaking wet…"

"Oh yeah, he still got his clothes from the last time he stayed here. I can't believe he lent it to you, though," Ina joked a bit.

"Well I guess he's not bad sometimes…" he chuckled.

Suddenly, the door opened…

"Ina, you're awake?"

"Ah, Masaki-kun! Yeah, I'm a lot better now."

"A lot better?"

He hold Ina's forehead for a while…

"Your temperature hasn't decreased a bit! How could that be okay?"

Okay, now the Matsukaze siblings must've thought that their friend is a bit over-reacting.

"Well, at least she's awake," Tenma said with a sweatdrop.

Kariya suddenly blushed and excused himself to leave the room.

Later that night…in the guest room…

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

"Is that true, Masaki?"

"Yeah. It seems that our girl is starting to feel it. And worst of all, she's starting to feel lovesick."

"I knew you'd recognize these things better than I do."

"Wait, what do you mean? You're the one who's gone through this a lot longer than I do, Kyousuke!"

I'm kinda pissed off. What does Kyousuke intend me to do anyway?

"I've seen your long-lasting gazes on her, and that's why I do the first step for you as a best friend. You should thank me later," he said as he hung up.

Damn it! I don't get it at all…what is he trying to say…?

* * *

**SuzuRyuuji: That's it for this chapter! I hope it's enough!**

**Kariya: No, it's not! First of all, what does Tsurugi expect me to do? Second of all, why am I blushing?**

**SuzuRyuuji: =w= For the sake of soccer, you'll have to find out later.**

**Kariya: Tch! And please review if you like this! If you don't like it then just move on to another author…**

**SuzuRyuuji: Masaki! Oh, and my ring tone is Mirai no Chizu from the anime Cluster Edge by the way. And I hope u don't mind my grammatical mistakes if there are any!  
**


	2. Jealousy Attacks!

**Kariya: And here it is…chapter 2!**

**SuzuRyuuji: Thank you so much for the reviews! I owe you all!**

**Kariya: Oh please…#sweatdrop# stop the chit-chat and let's go to the fic!**

**SuzuRyuuji: #deathglare# Err..guys, don't you think that it'll be better if there's a KariyaxHikaru on this fic…?**

**Kariya: #blushes really hard# FOR THE SAKE OF SOCCER, IT WON'T BE BETTER! AND SUZURYUUJI-SAN DOESN'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN GO AND ITS CHARACTERS. **

…

**By the way, what's with the 'Hikaru' part?**

**SuzuRyuuji: Never mind…and please enjoy!**

* * *

**Ina's POV**

Gosh! Morning already?

Time sure flies fast when you're asleep…

Oh man, what happened yesterday…? I'm so sleepy right now!

…

Oh, right…I told Masaki-kun about how I truly feel for Shindou…

I'm fine with it, sure…but can I really face Kirino-senpai now? Just seeing his face is enough to make the day worse already!

It's not like I want to hate Kirino-senpai after all…and…

"_Onee-chan_! Are you awake?" asked Tenma with his…messy hair.

Yeah, I think he just got away from his 'dreamland'.

"Yeah, I'm awake. And why is you hair a mess?" I asked. I can't help but laugh at it!

Seriously, Tenma's hair is messy already and you really don't want to mess with it again.

"Oh come on, _onee-chan_! I just woke up not so long ago!" he said as he hide his blush of embarrassment.

"Anyway, what's wrong? It's not like you to check on me this early…"

"Well, _okaa-san _asked me to bring this porridge for you," he said as he put a bowl of porridge on a table next to me.

"P-porridge!"

W-why porridge? Can't you think of another meal for breakfast?

Tenma must've been surprised for a minute or two, but he quickly went back to normal and said, "I think your fever hasn't decreased much. If you go to school today, it'll only make us worried."

Wait…'us'?

"Tenma-kun! Hurry up! I don't want 'staying at a friend's house' to be the reason if I'm late today…" said a golden-eyed boy as he brushed his teeth.

Oh man! Why didn't I remember about this…?

"Ina, don't rush it. You're still sick," he added.

"Kariya! Brush your teeth in the bathroom!" Tenma said, warning him that walking around the house (especially when it's not yours!) while brushing your teeth is…not a very good idea.

"Ah, sorry!" he muttered as he ran to the bathroom quickly.

Even if you guys say that…I don't want to miss school! Not even a day!

Besides, we got a physics test today and I already prepared for it for weeks…

And Shindou's gonna be there too, right?

Oh come on! I just have to go!

…

It seems like Tenma has already gone for the bathroom as well…

I guess I just have to eat my porridge and sleep until school's over.

Okay, now that I think about it…that'll be boring!

Oh please…just let me go!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Still worried about the physics test?" asked Kariya who's already ready for school in his uniform.

"Probably…I just…how should I say this? You know I hate to take the test later on since I was absent during that day!" said the green-eyed girl with a (not-very) depressed tone.

"Yeah, I know. I'll try to make some notes during math today, so don't worry about catching up later. But for now, you should stay in bed," Kariya said with his 'innocent-style' smile.

Ina only sighed. She knew that it'll be too good to be true if Kariya just let her on the spot…

"Fine, but I hope you won't have any problems with Kyousuke-kun today!" she warned her best friend.

"F-fine by me…" he answered with a sweatdrop.

A few minutes later, Kariya excused himself to leave, or else he'll be late. It seems that Tenma has already left without him…

'_Why…that UFO-haired guy!' _he thought. But all he can do is run as fast as he could and hoping that the bell hasn't rung by the time he entered the building…

…

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

At least I'm not late- that was exhausting!

Um…is that…?

Kirino-senpai!

Somehow…it feels strange…

I used to have this…'feeling' every time I see him. But now…

"_Ohayou_, Kariya!" he said with that usual smile.

"Ah, _ohayou…_"

"…what's wrong Kariya? It's not like you to be mad so early in the morning!" he said without thinking twice about what he just said earlier which kinda…hurts.

"Nothing. It's just…"

**RING**

"Hey, wanna chat later during lunch time?" he offered.

"S-sure…" I said as he left for his class with Shindou.

Oh boy…here comes nothing…and I haven't checked the schedule for today…

Um…

Oh great, physics comes first! And I haven't studied one bit! What should I do?

"Kariya, don't you think we should be in class now?" asked the girl who I prefer to call 'Sorano'.

"Err…yeah. Go ahead, I'll catch up later…"

Okay, the materials for physics are the units and stuffs about solid, liquid, and gas…

This should be easy…IF I studied yesterday.

_Sensei_'s gonna enter the class soon…and I know I'll be in trouble if he found me outside the class!

Okay…here goes nothing for real…

Like my day is not bad enough…

After physics, it's biology and I forgot to bring the text book!

After that, it's math…and I've been zoning out most of the time so I only took notes of…not-so-important-stuff…

Yeah, I guess I'm just worried about Ina a lot…it's been happening since yesterday and I don't know why!

Should I ask Kyousuke for this? I'm not pretty certain if he paid attention to the lesson or not, but…it's worth a try, right?

"Hey, Kyousuke!" I approached him near his locker.

"What do you want?" he asked with a 'not-so-friendly' greeting.

"Say…did you take notes of that 'coordinates' thing that was explained during math lessons?" I asked.

Unbelievably…he DID!

Wow, Kyousuke! Who would've thought that you're way smarter than you look like…

Err…no offense for that though.

"Could I borrow your note book for a while? I was zoning out so…"

Before I can say anything else, he suddenly shut his locker- loudly! It's so loud that it can cause some damage to my eardrums!

Then, he unexpectedly grinned and said, "what's wrong? It's not like you to care about your grades."

I think he's holding his laugh…since it's not usual for an 'Ex-SEED' to laugh a lot, right? Gotta keep his image!

"This is not about my grades…it's about…"

"Her?" he suddenly asked.

"Her…who?"

I don't think he get it or…maybe he did. He quickly opened his locker again and showed me a photo of…

Yeah, it's Matsukaze Ina.

"Um…where did you get that photo?" I asked.

I was kinda curious since it's not like him to keep photos of people- especially girls!

"None of your business. But it IS about her, right?" he grinned once again.

I…don't know what to say…

Is it really true that I'm starting to fall for Ina? And somebody else realized this earlier than I do!

…

Wait…did I just miss something?

"I think you should go to the cafeteria now…someone's waiting for you there," he said as he walked away.

H-h-how did he know?

Anyway, he's right. Better proceed to the mission.

"Kariya, over here!"

Yeah, it's him…the person that I met this morning, and the one who arranged this 'meeting'.

I just sighed and ate my lunch slowly. It hurts just here…it's like I can't breath properly.

"Kariya, what's wrong? And why are you keep staring at me?" he suddenly asked which cut off the silence.

"Ah, it's nothing. It's just…there's this 'feeling' that appears every time I see you. But…but…"

"It just disappeared like that, right?"

Wait…what?

FOR THE SAKE OF SOCCER, DON'T TELL ME THAT EVERYONE ARE TURNING INTO MIND READERS!

Okay, calm down Masaki…it's just two people…

Now, I have to respond his question…

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I've seen how you care a lot for your best friend. Don't you think that this 'feeling' you're talking about is not from me…but from her?" he explained.

Oh great, are you guys turned out to be love experts, too?

"Well, I just felt it recently…and now that you mention it, I always feel it whenever both you and Ina were there…"

"If you don't feel it now…then maybe it comes from her after all," said Kirino as he drank his juice.

"Hey, may I join?"

And here comes the soccer prodigy…

"Ah, Takuto! Good timing! We were just talking about something!" senpai said.

Wait…don't tell me…

"Oh, what is it?" asked the brunette as he sat down next to the pink-haired one.

"It's about Kariya's feelings for Ina," he answered.

"T-t-t-t-that's not true, captain!" Please Kirino-senpai…don't burst out my secret like that!

"R-really? I don't think she's his type…"

Phew, that hurts in a way…but at least he doesn't believe what Kirino-senpai said.

"Oh, so you don't trust me now?"

"I-it's not like that, Ranmaru!" captain said, and I think he almost choked from the tea he had earlier.

And again with this almost 'gay' scene…it looks like captain is hoping for Kirino-senpai's attention…which I don't really think so though…

…

DON'T TELL ME I'M ALSO A LOVE ADVISOR NOW! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

**RING**

Finally! School's over!  
I was about to go pass the school gates, until…

"Kariya!"

"Ah, Kageyama! What's up?" I asked.

Seriously, that guy is really a mood maker.

"Hey, I'm kinda confused about the math homework…can you solve this one?"

"Well, not really…"

Oh come on, math is like my arch enemy!

"Maybe we should ask captain for this…" he added.

"Captain? Wouldn't that be too bothersome for him!"

"I don't think so. I heard Kirino-senpai will also be there. Seriously, he's really a good tutor."

"But if we gonna do this at captain's house, I gotta change for a bit…"

"I guess it's fine by uniforms. I mean, it's just captain's house, why bother to…yeah, you know what I mean…"

Of course, I know that. But I'm thinking about asking Ina along.

She can't go to school today but at least she can help us with the homework…

Should I tell him about this?

"Kageyama, actually…"

* * *

**Ina's POV**

"Masaki-kun! Finally!"

I was a bit relieved since at least someone's home…

Well, _otou-san _and _okaa-san _are both working so I have to stay at home by myself…

Wait…where's Tenma?

"By the way, is Tenma home?" he suddenly asked as if he could read my mind- again!

"Err…not yet. Oh, hi Hikaru-kun!" I said as I quickly noticed Hikaru who's hiding behind the door.

"Oh, hi Ina-san. Why weren't you at school today?" he asked.

"Well…actually it's not my intention to miss school today but, ouch!"

Hello! What's with the kicking just earlier?

"She had a high fever and had to stay in bed for a while," Masaki said which kinda ticks me off in one way or another.

Hikaru sweatdropped and only gave an 'okay' as the respond.

"Anyway," he continued, "do you want to help us with the math homework today?"

"Me?"

"Yeah…we're going to discuss it at Shindou's house…"

Wait…did you just say Shindou?

Oh come on, how many times I've been thinking about him today?

I need a break from all of this!  
"I think your temperature has returned to normal…" he suddenly said as he touched my forehead.

Yeah…I do feel a bit warm. Maybe it's time to change my clothes since I've been wearing pyjamas since this morning.

"Please get out for a bit, both of you!" I said as I pushed both of them out of my room.

I changed into my casual clothes and went out of the house.

Yeah, I locked the house…don't worry!

I'll probably be home before dinner time since my parents will be home afterwards!

"Err…Ina-san."

"Yeah? What is it, Hikaru-kun?"

"Do you…like Kariya?" he asked out of the blue.

W-what?

"Um…define 'like'?"

"Okay, let me change it. Do you **love **him?"

…

S-seriously, Hikaru! What's wrong with you!

* * *

**SuzuRyuuji: That's it for now! (and I think they have no soccer practice for that day...Endou-kantoku is absent #coughs#)  
**

**Kariya: I think she meant what she said earlier…#sulks in the corner#**

**SuzuRyuuji: What? Oh…KariyaxHikaru? Well probably…but let's just ask for opinions from the readers…**

**Kariya: #sigh# By the way…we're accepting OCs right now, but only the first two registered OCs will make it into this fic. OCs audition(?) might be on again in the next chapters…**

**Fey: And please don't make it complicated since SuzuRyuuji-san is still a newbie.**

**Kariya: Yup…**

…**.**

**Wait…FEY?**

**Fey: What? Is something wrong?  
SuzuRyuuji: Anyway…here's the form if you want to sign your OC…and just one OC per reader!**

**-Name: (try to make it Japanese-style, but…up to you)**

**-Class: (first year/second year/third year)**

**-Crush (optional):**

**-Role: (what do you want to be in this fic? Please describe it!)**

**I think that's it…and once again…**

**Fey n Kariya: Please review!**


	3. Dare to Confess

**SuzuRyuuji: Well, thank you for those who have submitted the OCs! I'll try to accept all of them, but only two or three will appear earlier. Really sorry about that, guys.**

**Kariya: It's better than not at all…**

**Tsurugi: You know…I was wondering, is KariyaxHikaru really gonna exist in this fic?**

**Kariya: I hope not…**

**SuzuRyuuji: Yes, as long as there is no OC that pick him as their crush…**

**Kariya: (gulps) Oh no…HELP ME HERE!**

**Tsurugi: (sigh) SuzuRyuuji-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO or its characters. Plot and fic ideas are owned personally. And she only uploads this fic on weekends or Friday or such. Except for this week since she's got the day off…**

**SuzuRyuuji: Hope u like it and I hope I don't disappoint you a lot…**

* * *

**Ina's POV**

"_Okay, let me change it. Do you **love **him?"_

"_O-of course not. We're just best friends and nothing more!"_

"…_I see…"_

"_What are you two talking about?"_

"_Ah, it's nothing!"_

…

"FOR THE SAKE OF SOCCER, SEND YOURSELF BACK TO EARTH, INA!"

I quickly shook my head and was about to yell back until I noticed something…

"Kyousuke-kun…I'm really sorry about what happened earlier…" I said, calmly. Hey now, anyone wanna yell at that…'gangster'?

Though yeah, he's one of my best friends too. But I still can't face his stubbornness sometimes and the same goes for him while facing my stubbornness as well.

Okay, I know people…my friends are talking about this too. They think Kyousuke cared a bit too much for me as a friend. And I was like, 'they don't know the real Kyousuke…'

Kyousuke is a really caring person. He joined Fifth Sector because of that personality too, right? However, he's a bit reckless sometimes and chose the wrong path thanks to that 'great' caring side he has.

Anyway, why am I starting to think about Kyousuke? In this case, much more than I have to…?

My heart only dedicated to Shindou…somehow. But with my best friends here…I'm starting to feel…strange. However, I just can't have a crush on Tsurugi! I don't want to be on his 'nightmare' list which includes all of his fangirls…seriously! He remembers all of them!

I feel kinda bad for him sometimes, but popular guys ARE popular…so there's no need to deny the fact…

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

"Ina, are you listening?" I asked to send her back to earth and…

…

Wait, that was Kyousuke's line, and somehow I like how he said it…just how best friends should be. Though I still can't forgive that 'jerk' for messing around with my privacy! The same goes for Kirino-senpai! And Shindou-senpai is lucky enough to get off my 'top jerks' list!

I only sighed. Maybe sending her back to earth…oh man! I said it again!

I mean, wake her up from her 'daydreaming' is probably not easy…I wish I know what she's thinking…

"Kariya, don't you think this question is a bit too easy?" asked Shindou-senpai which startled me.

"Err…yeah…?"

"Then why did you ask me about it?"

I suddenly noticed that I asked about number 3…not number 4!

Oh come on…get a grip will ya, Masaki?

"I-I'm sorry Shindou-senpai! I was about to ask about number 4!"

He only chuckled which somehow embarrasses me.

"It's fine, Kariya…here, let me help you with that," he offered. At least this is another reason for him to get off from that 'list' I was talking about…

Wait…did I just feel a dark aura coming towards me?

…

Ah well, I hope it's just my imagination.

"Ina-san, does this coordinate belongs here?" asked the purple-haired boy- in other words, Kageyama Hikaru.

"Err…no, it belongs here. It's (3, 2) not (2, 3). Geez Hikaru, you should know the axis system more," said the…tutor queen (you know who, right?).

"Takuto, what about this one?" Now it's Kirino-senpai.

"I think you should make it like this…and then you can count the area of the ¼ circle," captain said. Looks like we have a bunch of brainiacs on the team now, huh?

…

Suddenly, we heard a crash, boom, and…probably all other noises that you can think of. Kageyama, Kyousuke, Tenma and I were shocked…but Ina and Kirino-senpai seemed to be fine, and captain only sighed.

"Excuse me for a bit, I have to check on something," he said as he left the room. The noise kept going until we heard captain's voice next door.

"_Seriously, what was that noise?"_

"_Oh, it's you…what are you doing here?" _ We heard another voice, and we're certain that the voice owner is not captain.

"_That should be my line! What are you doing in…my reading room and why are you holding my diary?" _he sounded angry.

"_I just want to see what you write about Kiri-sama in here!"_

"_Oh come on! I told you I'm not into gay love and he's all yours!"_

All of us started to laugh when we heard their further conversation (even Kyousuke!)…well, except for Kirino-senpai though.

"Wow senpai! Looks like you have a secret admirer!" I mocked him a bit.

"Sh-shut up, Kariya!" he said with his cheeks all red.

"Masaki-kun, it's good to be a shipper…but please don't mix with KirinoxKatsura cuz it's my part," Ina said which made Kirino-senpai blushed harder.

Wait…'Katsura'?

"Wait…'Katsura'?" asked Tenma who stole my line right out of my mind!

"Ah, she's Shindou's step-sister…" Ina said which made things quite clear.

"OH! So you're not with Shindou-senpai, but his step-sister instead?" I mocked once again which made the entire gang burst into laughter.

"FOR THE SAKE OF MY PIGTAILS, SHUT UP OR ELSE YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

Silence suddenly came out of nowhere…seriously; senpai looks scary when he's angry. Even Kyousuke can't handle this one…

"_Anyway look…I only think Ranmaru as a friend and nothing more. So can you PLEASE leave my diary alone?" _and captain suddenly snapped again.

"_Fine, I didn't find much information about Kiri-sama in it anyway. But I did find out about that girl named-"_

"_Stop it Katsura! Or no more The Mist preview for you!"_

And again with the laughter…it's almost like what Kirino-senpai did earlier was never there. He only sighed and smiled while looking at his juniors (meaning us) feel the happiness through junior high (though I don't think this has anything to do with it…).

Okay, Ina may not feel the same. Hearing that 'girl' thing, her face turned pale just a minute ago. Oh boy…please don't cry- at least not here!

Luckily…she can hold it…after I patted her shoulders and whispered "it's okay," for the 23rd time (yeah, I count it). And that's not all…with the help of Tenma as well!

I bet he doesn't even know the idea, but…let him be.

A few minutes later, captain came back.

"I'm really sorry about that…" he muttered.

"Nah, it's fine. The rest of it are easy after all. What about you, first-years?" asked Kirino-senpai.

"We're almost finished with it. But the rest of it are simple," said Kyousuke who…definitely wasn't expected to say that.

Okay…now what do we do?

* * *

**Tenma's POV**

"Hey, how about a game?" I asked to break out the silence. That's the first thing that comes to mind anyway…

"Cool! So…what game?" asked Hikaru while he was thinking about the type of game that we should play. Probably it shouldn't last long, and it has to be pretty simple.

"I know!" _onee-chan _said. "How about Truth or Dare? Indonesian version this time!" she added.

Oh boy…how can I forget that _onee-chan _often take 'exchange student' programs, and she just went to Indonesia a few months ago before we went to junior high?

"Indonesian version?" asked Kariya. "How can that be different?"

"You'll see! Here, let me tell you how to play!"

Okay, now we all sit in a circle and…pretty close to each other. And _onee-chan _explained about the tutorial.

"Now, you put your hands in a fist…then, move it forward. No, not like that, Kyousuke-kun…vertically! That's right. Now…keep both of your fists close to each other. Okay! That's the beginning. Now, here's the real tutorial!"

"Oh come on, don't keep us waiting!" said Kariya.

"Okay, so now we'll go clockwise. When it's your turn, you can choose a number from 0 to the total of thumbs that are here. If the number you choose match the number of thumbs that are lifted, you can put one hand back. When both of your hands are 'pulled away', you can't play anymore but at least you won…and the last one remaining will be the one who gets the punishment. Got it?"

"Probably…"

"Not really…"

"Not at all."

"Fine, I'll start." And that's it…she takes the lead.

…

"Fourteen!"

And lucky for her…everyone lift both of their thumbs.

"Okay, one victory for me. Your turn, Hikaru-kun!"

"Oh, right. Err…five?"

And too bad I lifted both of my thumbs so it turned out to be six…

"Too bad, Hikaru," said _onee-chan_.

"My turn right?" asked Tsurugi. "Zero."

…

WHAT? NO-ONE LIFTED THEIR THUMBS? LUCKY EX-SEED!

I'll jawdrop if I could…but it will be bad in front of him, right?

* * *

**Normal POV**

The game goes on…and Shindou and Kariya are the only ones who are left in the game.

"Two! ….oh man!"

"…four! …not again!"

"None of both sides are losing this way…" said Tenma with a worried face.

"Don't worry. They'll probably get through it in a minute a two," said Tsurugi.

"And besides," he added, "whoever will lose, I already know what to do with them."

"You sure?" asked Ina.

"Don't keep us in suspense Tsurugi-kun!" said Hikaru in a bit loud-cheerful tone.

"Well…may the best player wins…" said the 'pretty' boy.

"Three! …phew! Finally!"

"So, who it'll be?" Ina asked in curiosity.

"He lost!" said the prodigy who's pointing at Kariya with a very proud expression.

"Urgh! Fine…so what will it be?" he muttered with a harsh tone.

"First, you must choose between truth or dare…" Ina said.

"Eh? You can do that?" asked Kirino who's probably surprised.

"Didn't I tell you that this is more like an Indonesian version?"

"Mm…dare," he said. Probably thinking that it's way better than telling a total secret that nobody wants to know about…he'd better die instead!

"Fine…may I…?" asked Tsurugi to Ina, wondering if it'll be fine if he's the one who gives the consequences.

"Sure, go ahead," she replied.

"Okay, it's now or never Masaki. …"

…

The tick-tock of the clock can be heard clearly now…probably because of this…eerie situation…

"Dare: …Kariya Masaki, tell Ina right now that you like her more than a best friend. In other words…confess to her."

…

…

…

…

…

"EEEEEEEEEEH?"

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

"EEEEEEEEEEH?" it is.

Damn it, Kyousuke! How can I confess in a time like this!

Especially when I already know that her heart is dedicated to…someone else…?

Okay, I may in love with her…but being best friends is already enough for me!

All I needed…is her smile, and that's all.

Now…anyone wanna help with me with this?

At least before I killed myself with this pen I'm holding…?

"For the sake of Kiri-sama, what was that noise?"

"Ah, sorry Katsura…we're playing a game called Truth or Dare…" said captain.

"Okay…so…who's 'it'?" she asked again.

"Masaki," said Tsurugi, like nothing serious has ever happened!

"Oh. Let me guess, confessing time?" she smirked.

"H-h-how did you know?" I asked...with a shock.

"I figured it from reading Takuto-nii's diary and-"

"That's way too much information Katsura. Go back to your room, will you?"

"Oh come on…just let me stay here with Kiri-sama!" she said as she…followed Yamana's habits of taking pictures of their 'beloved' ones.

"Fine…Kariya, the clock is ticking…" captain said which probably mocked me.

What should I do at this point? I don't want to make her cry…not again!

"Okay…we'll leave you two alone," Kyousuke said which doesn't really fix the situation, but…

Anyone…HELP ME!

* * *

**Kariya: Seriously guys, I need your help!**

**SuzuRyuuji: Oh boy…one OC first. Sorry I made you a 'fangirl' Katsura-san! **

**Anyway, the next chapter will also have a new OC coming so please wait for it a bit…**

**Kariya: The first three registered OCs will on earlier after all…**

**SuzuRyuuji: For the rest of them, really sorry…you should wait for a few more chapters until the OC audition is on again, since we don't know when this fic will end…**

**Fey: Just like you always do…**

**SuzuRyuuji: Cousin Fey! #hugs him**

**Kazemaru: #touch SuzuRyuuji's forehead# Yeah…it's warm.**

**SuzuRyuuji: Stop it! I'm not crazy…and I hope u like it ^^"**

**Kazemaru: By the way, does anyone know good fics on KariyaxHikaru?**

**Fey: No…and why are u here?**

**Kariya: #fainted as if he's dead#**

**Kazemaru: Just checking on you guys. Review please.**


	4. Shindou's Action

**A/N: I created this on Thursday and uploaded it on Friday, so…mind the mistakes a bit ^^" And I'm not good at making friendship-romance stuff…so go easy on me please. (and please mind that there are OOC-ness!)**

* * *

**SuzuRyuuji: I'm so bored so I decided to continue this fic…**

**Kariya: Gotta use the holiday for good use! And don't forget to study math for the exam on Friday!**

**SuzuRyuuji: Don't remind me! I'm stressed out of it!**

**Shindou: SuzuRyuuji-san doesn' t own Inazuma Eleven GO or its characters. She only owns her OCs…while the rest of them belongs to the readers…**

**SuzuRyuuji: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So…how did it go?" asked Hikaru curiously to the person who has an eye on the keyhole.

"Not so good. They've been silence for almost ten minutes by now," said Tsurugi as he turned his point of view to his watch.

Hikaru and Shindou sighed in relief and….wait, what was that supposed to mean?

Kirino only smirked at his team mates and he can tell that they're somehow jealous…but is it really possible?

Meanwhile, Kirino himself is trying to deal with the 'click' sounds from Katsura's camera…which kinda makes him feel nervous in one way or another.

"I feel kinda bad for _onee-chan _and Kariya," Tenma said behind Tsurugi.

"It's probably the best for Kariya in the time being."

"Wait…don't tell me…?" asked Hikaru.

"Right, Kariya need to get out that huge stone out of his chest. If he keeps it like this, it'll only hurt him more and more…" Tsurugi explained before Kageyama's nephew can split out more words from his mouth.

"Is it just me or since when did you become more like a philosopher, Tsurugi?" Shindou asked which made the rest of them giggled.

"Shut up, I'm just helping people," he said with a faint blush.

Ah well, let's take a look at those…two…

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

Great, what should I do now…?

Come on, Ina…say something, will you?

"Masaki-kun…is that true?" she asked as she moved closer...and her face is probably only a few inches away now!

I took a few steps backwards and finally regain my strength to talk…

"Yeah," I whispered…hoping I would be able to return to my house safely…or else I'll probably stuck in this house for a couple of days as a lifeless ghost…

But…it turned out to be much better than I expected…

She suddenly ran and hugged me….just like that…

My hands were shaking…trembling with fear and confusing feeling…

My right shoulder felt all wet at the same time…

I don't know what's really happening…but I feel like bursting into tears…

"Thanks…" she said. "Thanks for being honest."

"S-sure…" I replied; still confused.

I hugged her back and I'm really bursting into tears this time!

Kinda remind me of those old days…since we never really shared the same feeling again since elementary…

The memories are seemed to revive…

(Ads for third people!)

"Those two are just the same as ever…" Tsurugi thought.

Tenma suddenly nodded with "probably" coming out of his mouth.

Tsurugi sure was surprised, due to the fact that Tenma can read his mind.

"Though I know he's not…" Tsurugi thought again.

"I didn't read your mind Tsurugi….I was just guessing."

And again with the lame look from the ex-SEED which probably deserved a laugh from Shindou and the others.

Okay, that's it. And let's get back to Kariya's POV!

* * *

I wished that time would just stop…but I know that's impossible.

Though maybe this 'punishment' thing is not a bad thing after all…

She suddenly let me go…with her eyes full of tears herself…

I quickly grabbed some tissues from the table nearby and gave it to her.

"Thanks," she said as she wiped her tears.

"Look Ina, I may have feelings for you…but it doesn't matter as long as we're still best friends like in the old days. I love you, sure. But I never really wished that you'll return my feelings. As long as you're happy, then I'm happy…" I said, looking at the window in captain's room.

…

Wait…did I just say all that? I'm really confessing after all!

"I never really thought you cared for me that deep, Masaki," she finally responded. "I care for you, sure. But in a best friend way, and nothing more; just like how I care for Kyousuke and the others. That's why I was surprised when you took me home the other day," she said with a faint blush on her face.

"Oh! Sorry about that! I didn't mean to cause discomfort, I was just worried and-"

She suddenly laughed due to me panicking! I really panicked that day, you know!

"It's really alright, Masaki-kun. Just promise me nobody knows about it except us, Tenma and Kyousuke or else Hamano will…"

"I know. I only told Kyousuke at that moment, so don't worry…"

Meanwhile…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Why are their voices so loud? People can hear it here!" Tsurugi said to himself.

"Anyway, should we enter now? It seems that they have finished with their business," Shindou said as he was about to open the door to his room.

"Fine. Let's just grab our bags and get home. It's almost late," Tsurugi added.

Well, indeed they did what Tsurugi said in the end. But before that…

"Ina, were you alright back there?" Shindou asked with a concerned look.

"S-sure Shindou…everything's fine," Ina said with a nervous tone for seeing her crush cared about her.

"Um…you sure? How about I walk you home? Just to make up for what happened," he said.

"N-no, you don't have to. I'm fine with Tenma anyway…" she answered but kinda sweatdropped after hearing her brother's line…

"Whoa, Tsurugi! Is that a new motorcycle?"

"Don't worry…your brother's probably busy with Tsurugi's motorcycle. Besides, it's getting dark; a girl like you won't stand a chance in this…darkness," he added.

"Hey, Taku-nii! I just fixed your motorcycle!" yelled Katsura from the garage.  
"Oh, really? Thanks…but we're walking!"

"Oh come on….I've done good job at this one!" she insisted.

"…fine! So, Ina…"

"Okay, fine," she muttered and now her face almost looks like a tomato. And surprisingly…Shindou didn't notice that! What happened to your eyes, prodigy?

A few minutes later…

"Come on, get on!"

"O-okay…"

Ina nervously got on Shindou's motorcycle…and hold on to the back of her seat.

She feels wind blowing her hair like crazy! Shindou must've gone too fast!

"Sorry, I'm in a bit hurry. Hold on tight, and don't hold the back of the motorcycle!" Shindou said; still has his eyes on the road.

Ina quickly removed her grasp to the sides and Shindou only sighed.

"And don't think holding the sides will cause less damage!" he snapped again. But before Ina can say anything, the prodigy suddenly was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Captain! _Onee-chan_!"

"Tenma!"

"Tsurugi, what do you guys want?" Shindou asked with a quite irritated expression.

"Wanna race a bit? We're heading to the same direction anyway," Tsurugi replied.

"Okay. But you'll probably use the shortcut again."

"I won't, trust me. The same goes for you," said the ex-SEED as he put his helmet on again.

"Fine, so…"

"See ya in the finish line!" Tsurugi said while he's heading off; leaving Shindou and Ina alone.

"Why that little…Ina, hang on tight! This could be very dangerous…" he warned.

Ina suddenly put her arms around Shindou's waist since she's not used of the speed.

She closed her eyes and just wish she'll make it home safely…

And as for the maestro…?

* * *

**Shindou's POV (this is very short! Mind this as ads!)**

Great…Ina and Tenma's house are pretty far from here…I have no idea why I accepted that…person's challenge to bring these two home now.

I don't see any signs of Tsurugi or Tenma so we must've been far behind…

…

No way! The roads are fixed here…gotta find another way around!

I quickly move backwards and turned right…this is probably the fastest way to beat that ex-SEED!

I wonder how he's doing himself…

**Normal POV**

A few minutes later, Shindou finally stopped his motorcycle in front of Ina's house.

"Thanks Taku- err, I mean…Shindou-senpai!" Ina said while shaking her head for almost calling his crush with his first name. That's just awkward!

"It's fine…you can call me that. But only if we're the only ones around…" he replied with a soft smile.

"Okay then Shin- um…Takuto-senpai! See you tomorrow!" she bidded goodbye as she walked into her house.

"That girl is just like her brother," Shindou thought. "By the way, where's Tsurugi?"

"I can't believe you made it faster, captain!"

"Tenma!" Shindou yelled with his eyes widened…probably because he's surprised.

"It'll even make less sense if we were here first, Matsukaze!" Tsurugi yelled at Tenma with a moody mood.

"What happened?" Shindou asked. "It's not like you to be a slowpoke, Tsurugi."

"I just got into- wait, what was that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, go on," he replied.

Tsurugi looked at him with a dissatisfied look, but continued to tell his story afterwards…

"So yeah, I just bumped into Tenma's friend…that 'sun' guy; and they just kept chatting for almost fifteen minutes!" he said then as he facepalmed.

"If this is a yaoi thing, I think you're jealous Tsurugi."

"I'm NOT!"

Tenma only chuckled and also went inside after saying '_ja ne_' to his team mates.

As for Shindou…he went back to his house and put his motorcycle back in the garage.

"Hey, Taku-nii! How did it go?" asked a high-pitched voice which you probably know who it is.

"What do you mean? I'm busy, Katsura," Shindou said.

"I never said I was Katsura."

The earlier voice suddenly turned into a sneaky, low-pitched one…and it turned out to be…

"KARIYA! YOU LITTLE FREAK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU'VE GONE ALREADY!"

"Easy on the volume, captain…I didn't go anywhere…" he said with his familiar smirk. Shindou suddenly asked himself why does he never show that smirk in front of Ina before? But he left it at that for a while.

"Then why are you still here?" he asked again.

"I'm here to help you…"

"Help me with what?"

"Something that even a prodigy like you won't master that easily…" he replied; still with that sneaky smirk on his face.

"Fine…what is it?"

"I just got some information from Katsura that you're-" Shindou quickly covered his mouth with his hands. Whatever she told him, it can't be good to be known by a 'prankster' like this Kariya guy!

"Look, I know what you're trying to say. But I think it's just useless…"

"Not really…I have a plan. Wanna give it a go?"

* * *

The next day, the Raimon soccer club are going to morning practice as usual…

"Say, did you finish your homework, Tenma?" asked the short defender.

"Sure! Captain helped me with the homework yesterday."

"Lucky you whose sister is pretty close with Shindou-captain," Shinsuke said.

"Eh? _Onee-chan _and captain are not really that close…though I was kinda surprised when captain took _onee-chan _on his motorcycle yesterday," Tenma replied.

"Really? Cuz from the looks of it-"

"Shut it you two! He's here!" Kurama whispered to the first-years.

Tenma and Shinsuke probably surprised that their senior just heard their conversation which is probably not a really good gossip to discuss about.

"Hey guys! Sorry, I'm a bit late!" said the Raimon captain as he made his way to his locker.

"Don't sweat it. You're not that late," Kirino shrugged.

"Captain! Have you seen Kariya?" Hikaru asked.

"N-no…but I did meet…never mind."

"Oh come on captain! Don' t be like that!" Tenma insisted.

"Well, there's this new girl I bumped into a few minutes ago and I just took her to the principal office. Her name is…Mizuhara…something…"

…

…

…

"WHAT?"

And the club room suddenly filled with echoes from these three friends; Ina, Tenma, and…Tsurugi.

"What's wrong with you three? You almost caused me an earache back then!" yelled Kurama at his juniors…yet again.

"Sorry senpai…it's nothing," said Tsurugi before the Matsukaze siblings can say anything.

He quickly left the room, followed by Ina and Tenma. The rest of them were pretty much staring at each other…what was that all about?

* * *

"Could it really be…?"

"Yukie-san?"

"Not sure…but if it really is true..."

"You're dead for sure," Ina muttered.

"Yeah, I know…" Tsurugi replied.

They quickly ran through the school hallways…didn't even think twice about the soccer uniform that they're wearing…(since they were supposed to be in morning practice after all…)

After a few minutes…they finally spot someone familiar…

"Yukie…is that really you…?" Ina asked from a distance.

And the answer is bound to be revealed…

* * *

**SuzuRyuuji: #still frustrated about her new haircut# **

**Kariya: Okay, I hate to admit it…but you still look cute in that haircut…AND STOP TEARING OFF MY HIKARU SCRAPBOOK!**

**SuzuRyuuji: I CAN'T HELP IT! I'M STILL DEPRESSED #cries#**

**Tenma: Onee-chan…you still look cute in that, trust me…**

**SuzuRyuuji: Tenma, you always say good things about bad stuff so I can't really trust you…and it's probably because you don't want me to ruin your Tsurugi scrapbook!**

**Kariya: Speaking of him…**

**Tenma: Ah, Tsurugi! What do you think of onee-chan's new short hair cut?**

**Tsurugi: ….it's nice.**

**Kariya: See? Even Tsurugi said that! I repeat, even TSURU-**

**Tenma: Shut it, Kariya! Hey, it's captain and Kirino-senpai! Let's ask them! #drag Ina#**

**Kariya: #sigh# Please leave a review and don't mind about her new hair style…it's just something she's not used to. I just hope Tenma won't ask that 'rabbit' about it….**

**Fey: Kariya…where's Tenma? #came out of nowhere#**

**Kariya: Oh brother…**


	5. The Prom Is Near

**SuzuRyuuji: Here's chapter 5! And…the last chapter's response wasn't very good…**

**Kariya: In other words, nothing at all…the last chapter was VERY pathetic after all.**

**Kirino: Kariya!**

**Kariya: What? It's true!**

**SuzuRyuuji: Indeed it is, I promise this chapter will be better than the last one. **

**Kirino: SuzuRyuuji-san or MidoPikoSendoTenma doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO…hope u enjoy it!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"It's been a while…_minna…_"

The Matsukaze siblings yelled "Yukie-san!" and ran over to her; while Tsurugi was just standing there…still can't believe his eyes.

"Long time no see, Yukie-san!" Tenma grinned. "When did you transfer to Raimon?"

"Just now," she answered with a soft smile.

"Why are you transferring here? I mean, I thought you were okay in your previous school before…" Ina said.

"Well, let's just say that there's a master behind this operation…" Yukie replied which made Tsurugi thought about something…

"_Don't tell me…"_

"Kyousuke-kun, don't you wanna say something?" Ina asked which made Tsurugi shook his head because of his weird thinking just earlier.

"Ah right. Which class are you in?"

"I'm not sure…and I forgot to ask the principal about it…" she answered as she looked around the hallway in confusion.

"Oh, let me take you there," Ina offered as she walked away with Yukie.

Meanwhile…

"By the way…Matsukaze," Tsurugi said to cut off the silence. "You know Mizuhara?"

"Yeah, she came to our house a few times before when we're still in kindergarten. You never came by so…I never thought you've been friends with my sister for a long time now…"

"And I never thought you're her brother in this case," Tsurugi added.

"It's your fault to never ask her surname…" Tenma replied with a sweatdrop.

"We were still so young back then, you know?"

"Yes, yes…but you could've asked for at least!" Tenma insisted.

"If you keep insisting…you might not return home safely now, Matsukaze…" Tsurugi muttered as he shook his own wrist.

"I was just joking! And-"

"We're back!" Ina yelled with a cheerful tone.

"Um…did we miss anything?" Yukie asked…looking at Tsurugi who's probably ready to hit Tenma on the face.

"Nothing!" the two boys answered with a nervous expression which made the girls curious but they changed the subject afterwards.

"Anyway, Yukie-san is in the same class with Ichino-senpai and Aoyama-senpai so…why don't we wait at the bench in front of the school?" Ina suggested to which the rest of them nodded.

A few minutes later…

"So…what were you guys discussing earlier?" Ina asked to her brother with a sly smile like Kariya's.

"I-it's nothing, _onee-chan_!" Tenma said while waving his hand in front of his face.

"Oh come on…it's not usual for Tsurugi to have his fists lifted so easily after all…"  
Yukie added.

"I told you, it's nothing!"

Though Ina and Yukie are pretty tough girls who are hard to be convinced; and Tenma was having a hard time…unless…

#_Ano hi futari miteta mirai no tsuzuki e…_#

"What's that song?" Tenma asked to change the subject. Lucky guy!

"It's probably someone's ringtone since it vibrates," Ina answered.

Tsurugi and Yukie took out their cell phones at the same time and…wait, those two share the same ringtone…?

"Ah, it's mine," Tsurugi said as he picked up the phone call.

"Hey, it's me."

"_Yo, got the time?"_

"Oh, it's you…what do you want…?"

"_Ah, just grabbed some papers from Hiroto-nii's desk and I found out that there's a prom in…three weeks."_

Tsurugi widened his eyes in disbelief.

"A…what?"

"_I know…it's kinda embarrassing."_

"And why are you telling me this?"

"_Well, err…just for your information."_

"You know if it's in Kiyama-san's desk, then it's already in _kantoku_'s desk, too; so everyone will find out eventually. There's no need to spread it so quickly…"

"_You still don't get it, do you? Don't worry…all types of pairings are allowed…straight, yaoi, yuri…things like that…"_

_**"****But who would go as a yuri couple?"**_

Tsurugi heard another voice.

"_I have no idea…"_

"Err…are you on a date or something?" Tsurugi asked after noticed the voice owner.

"_Idiot! Of course not! Okay, gotta go now! See ya later!"_

*beep beep*

"Who was that, Kyousuke-kun? Your girlfriend?" Ina asked.

"Definitely not…" Tsurugi shrugged.

"Then, who is it?" Tenma pouted.

"It's just Masaki…with…someone," he replied with the usual tone.

"Oh…are you interested in this Masaki guy?" Yukie asked.

"Hell no, I'm already interested in someone…" he said; not feeling nervous at all!

"Really? Who is it?"

…

"It's…none of your business," he shrugged and left.

"Oh come on, Kyousuke-kun! It's okay to tell us your secret!" Ina said as she went after him but was stopped by someone who hold her wrist.

"It's okay, _onee-chan_," Tenma said.

"B-but-"

"Better let sleeping dogs lie…" he added with a serious expression which is kinda unusual for Tenma himself. He eventually let go off his sister's hand while Yukie giggled a bit since she knows that Ina is very curious of people's secrets and it's also a bit rare to see Tenma like that.

"Ina? Tenma? What are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice.

"Ah! Ichino-senpai! Where's Aoyama-senpai?" Ina said as he looked around…wondering if the mentioned figure was there.

"Actually…Aoyama's not feeling very well today; he had a cold," Ichino answered.

"Anyway…what are you doing here again? And…is she a new student?"

"We were waiting for you actually. And yeah, this is Mizuhara Yukie; a new student," Tenma said with a big smile.

"Is that so…_yoroshiku ne_, Mizuhara-san."

"Yeah, _yoroshiku_. Err…Ichino is it?" she asked; just to make sure.

"Yep, Ichino Nanasuke. Anyway you…sneaky Matsukaze siblings…why were you waiting for me?"

"Man…you sure ask a lot, Ichino-senpai. Yukie-san is in the same class as you…so I thought it'll be better if you show her the way," Ina replied.

"You know Kurama is also in my class, right? And he's always early to class…"

"Not today," Tenma said. "He was too busy with Minamisawa-senpai and the practice was a bit tough. So…"

"You better hurry to class," Ina continued her brother's unfinished sentence.

"Urgh, fine. Come on, Mizuhara-san. You better not late on your first day," he said with a smile.

"I know," she replied as she went after Ichino who has already gone first.

"Speaking of class…shouldn't we go as well?" Tenma asked.

"I'm still waiting for Masaki-kun...has he arrived yet?"

"Ah, let me help you with that…"

"Tsurugi!" Tenma shouted.

"I bet he's not so far from here…"

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

Oh great, Kyousuke appeared on the scene again.

At least Mizuhara-senpai is not there anymore…but…  
"Kariya, how long we're going to keep this up?" asked Kageyama. "We've been like this for almost half an hour now…"

"Don't worry, we won't be late," I replied. I know Kageyama is pretty strict about time…and he hates being late for class.

I still keep my gaze at those 'three' at the bench nearby…especially Kyousuke since you won't know what he's up to!

"Err…Kariya?"

"Yeah?"

"You're…squeezing my hand…"

I slowly looked back and I found my hand has already entwined with his…oh great, what have I done…?

"I-I'm so sorry…should I let go?" I asked and…wait, that sounds so ambiguous!

"…up to you…" he whispered; probably reminding me that we're still…spying; yeah, spying.

I decided not to let go; not because I wanted to! …okay, maybe a bit. But the thing is, it'll probably make a noise and Ina will probably notice this with her sharp sense of hearing stuff.

#~~~#

Wait…that's like the sound of a ring tone! Kageyama suddenly grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket.

"That's strange…I can hear the ring tone…but it's not mine," he muttered.

The ring tone kept going…

#_Houkago no sugoshikata kikaretemo…_#

That's Houkago Chemistry! My ring tone! I quickly pulled out my phone and see who called me in such an emergency moment!

…

Why that little…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"There you are! I thought we'll never find you here!" Tenma said as his eyes went to Kariya and Hikaru who are now right in front of him. Hikaru probably had let go of Kariya's hand…or it'll be a new gossip in school and they probably wouldn't want that now, would they?

"Masaki-kun…what are you doing here?" Ina asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, me? Kageyama and I were just…taking some photos for our photography collection," he replied with an innocent look.

"Right, Kageyama?"

"R-right…" the purple-haired boy answered with a faint pink shade on his cheeks since it's not usual to see his lover- I meant his team mate with that sweet smile.

Meanwhile, Tsurugi only grinned from behind the Matsukaze siblings. Nobody noticed that…except the person who got the ex-SEED's smirk…

"_Why that Kyousuke…annoying as it is…"_

"Hey, you guys. Shouldn't you guys be in class?" asked the captain as he walked pass them with his 'pink' friend.

"Ah captain! Is the class starting now?" Kariya asked with an innocent (yet nauseating for Tsurugi) smile. But it quickly changed into a smirk once he had his eyes on Ina who is probably having a hard time controlling her heart beat.

"Well not yet. But you guys better hurry. Tenma and Ina, Shinsuke and Aoi have been waiting for you in your class. For the rest of you, you guys got an English test on the first period right?" Kirino reminded. It's like he's Shindou's assistant or something! (Like Midorikawa and Hiroto, but kinda different in a way…)

Kariya suddenly hit his forehead, not much to Tsurugi and Hikaru's surprise.

"Let me guess…you forgot about it?" Tsurugi guessed.

"I've been thinking a lot these days…" he replied with a bit of deathglare.

"Thinking…about what?" Hikaru asked.

"…ah, it's nothing. Come on, we better hurry up. You know what our English teacher is like!" he quickly changed the subject and pushed Hikaru along to walk to class.

"Since when did both of them become so close…?" Kirino asked as he looked at the two.

"Could this be a new start for them?" Shindou muttered.

"Captain…your words are pretty deep sometimes," Tenma said with a sweatdrop smile.

…

"Anyway, we're better hurry. You guys got Japanese for the first period, right? And I heard that the teacher is really a killer type," Tsurugi warned to the siblings.

"Ah, right. You better also go yourself, Kyousuke!" Ina replied and she pulled Tenma along to class.

"She's right. I guess I better be going now. See you after school; captain, senpai."

Tsurugi left the two second-years. A few minutes afterwards…

"By the way," Kirino said as they kept walking to class.

"Is that rumor really true?"

"What rumor?" Shindou asked.

"You know…the prom."

"Oh that. Well, I found it accidentally when I picked some of the players' data with Yamana on Kidou-san's desk," Shindou shrugged and kept moving on.

"Why were you going with Yamana-san?" Kirino asked with a smirk.

"Ranmaru, first of all; she asked for it. Second of all; I'm a gentleman…not pretty much like you on that level I suppose," he replied with a bit harsh tone.

"And that supposed to mean…?"

"Nothing," Shindou answered. He knew his best friend would be mad if he said anything about being too girly.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is; now that the prom is near…you have to choose your date carefully, Takuto."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shindou asked. Man…he's really not good at this kind of stuff to which Kirino sighed.

"You got a lot of fangirls in school and Yamana is only one of them. Not to mention more girls in the piano class…"

"You know I'm moving to a new piano course right?" Shindou reminded.  
"Yeah…but, it's probably as same as the previous one. I'm kinda jealous of their squealing; to be honest," Kirino said.

"Whoa, what do you mean by that?"

"If I can squeal like them, I'll probably tease you for being so popular," the pink-haired replied with a smirk.

"Why you…and you're not popular yourself?"

"Well…I got tons of love letters in a week…but you at least got ten every three days!"

"Guess Katsura is also a part of them, huh?" Shindou teased Kirino a bit while drinking some water.

"Shut it. At least she's very good at telling her feelings…unlike someone else I know…"

Shindou suddenly choked from the water he drank earlier…his best friend's words are pretty painful if you know what that means.

"And that would be…me?"  
"Probably," Kirino smirked.

"I'm not accusing you or something but…since when did you become like Kariya?"

"Since we merged forces to hook you up with…someone," Kirino answered; wondering if anyone was around to hear their conversation.

"Look…I appreciate what you're trying to do…but I can handle it myself; don't worry," the prodigy said as he took a few quicker steps since class will start in five minutes.

"Really? And how many times have you run away from the opportunity to do…'that'?"

"For like…15 times?"

"Exactly. Takuto, you're really a good-looking guy…and I don't mean that in a gay way. You're known as a prodigy; your soccer skills are amazing and your music skills are also outstanding. You said you're a gentleman…but you never feel responsible about your own feelings…don't you think the time you have will turn out waste?" Kirino explained.

"Ranmaru…"  
"I care for you as a best friend, Takuto. And I don't want my best friend to keep suffering in pain from time to time. The best way for you now is do what Kariya told you. I think it's probably the least thing you can do…" he continued.

Shindou never really see his best friend this serious, so he gulped a bit before he split out a few words.

"Thank you, Ranmaru…"

"By the way…can I come to your house again today?" Kirino asked to leave the 'heavy' topic.

"Sure. Want to do the physics? But that's like submitted on Monday or so…"

"No. There's someone I'd like to see."

Hearing that…Shindou only chuckled and thought…

"_I knew it…"_

* * *

**SuzuRyuuji: That's it for this chapter! This chapter focuses on the other characters, yes. **

**Tenma: But who made Yukie-san moved to Raimon…?**

**SuzuRyuuji: We'll discuss that in the next chapter!**

**Kariya: She really made MasaHika…#sulks in the corner#**

**SuzuRyuuji: I'm looking for more MasaHika and since I can't find more fics about it…I decided to add it myself. Come on, you'll get a chance with Kirino for at least.**

**Tsurugi: Not bad for this chapter…though I'm still confused why Mizuhara's ring tone is the same as mine…**

**Tenma: That reminds me Tsurugi. You know Yukie-san's surname…but you don't know _onee-chan_'s?**

**Kariya: Wow…another suspicious thing!**

**Tsurugi: …none of your business.**

**SuzuRyuuji: Man with a few words indeed…and for Double K lovers…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME #run with Fey (?)#**

**Kariya: And don't kill me, too. I'm not responsible for this. #look at Kirino#**

**Kirino: …don't look at me!**

**Tsurugi n Tenma: Please review! And no flames please (since I'm still a newbie…just take it easy please…really please).**


	6. The Shipping Action

**SuzuRyuuji: Here it is, chapter 6! Finally I can continue this fic! I've got tons of ideas flowing lately!**

Kariya: Thanks a lot for the review, guys! We'll consider your requests! For Star and Lite…err…#sweatdrop#

**Tsurugi: SuzuRyuuji will try to add MasaTen, or if you lucky enough…Double K. Just for accident issues…not for real!**

**Kariya: Then who will Hikaru be with?**

**Tsurugi: No-one…in the mean time…**

**SuzuRyuuji: I wish there will be a new character in Chrono Stone or something that is suitable enough for Hikaru! So that I can pair you up with Kirino!**

**Kariya: Don't be like that…you know I don't like to change partners all the time…**

**Tsurugi: Once again, SuzuRyuuji-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO or its characters. OCs are owned by their respective owners…enjoy.**

**SuzuRyuuji: Oh…I almost forgot! The Sakamoto Twins and Tsubuki will make their debut soon!**

**Kariya: Oh boy…and they belong to SuzuRyuuji-san…so they're just as crazy as she is…**

**Hikari: Me first! Sakamoto Hikari desu! And it's show time!**

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

School's finally over for today! And I didn't do very well during the English exam…as expected!

There's no soccer practice today…and there hasn't been any this week. Endou-kantoku has been absent for 4 days now…

And because I'm too bothered to go home early since Hitomiko-nee will probably ask me to wash the dishes again; now I'm near the back of the school with Kageyama…almost like what we did this morning. But this time, we're not spying…we're waiting.

We have to discuss something with Kirino-senpai, Mizuhara-senpai, and that guy called Sakamoto Hikari who is just as girly as Kirino-senpai is!

Speaking of the second-years…

"You guys sure are early," Kirino-senpai shrugged.

"Well, duh," I replied; scoffed.

"By the way Kariya, why did you ask me to move to Raimon? It's not that I'm not happy with it but, well…" Mizuhara-senpai seemed to be lost of words.

"We'll discuss that later, Mizuhara-senpai. The first thing we have to do; is to ask Kyousuke about how he really feel towards…someone; so that he can leave those two lovebirds alone…" I explained.

"One question; why am I involved in all of this again?" Sakamoto-senpai asked.

Ask the author, not me!

"Because the more the merrier. Now…shall we…?" Kageyama reminded us to get back on the mission.

Unexpectedly, we just saw Kyousuke passing the school gates! But…is there a safer way to prove that he's out of the picture?

"Ah, I got a plan!" Sakamoto-senpai whispered. "Kageyama, Kariya…here's what you have to do…"

…

"EH…?"

"Trust me…it'll work somehow," he added.

"Well…it's worth a try…" Kageyama shrugged and pull my hand along…and that was a pretty strong grasp!

"Tsurugi-san!" he called out. Man, that was cute!

…

Oh no…not again…

"Kageyama, Masaki…what do you want?" he asked with that 'calm-yet-just-make-me-wanna-slap-him' expression.

"Well Tsurugi…we just wanted to ask for your opinion about something…"

"And that would be…?" he wondered.

"Well apparently…our friend here; Kariya…is…in love with…err…who was that again, Kariya?" Kageyama asked me.

Hey now…I don't know! Sakamoto-senpai didn't explain it quite clear, you know?

"Oh right, he's in love with Kirino-senpai…" Kageyama said with a flashy smile…but what he said earlier is kinda…how should I say this?

"Is that true, Masaki?" Kyousuke asked.

"Y-yeah…" I answered…trying to act that I'm really in love with Kirino-senpai. The truth is, I DID…but it was a miss, right?

"As you know, Kirino-senpai is older than us…and Kariya is still doubting his feelings about it…what do you think he should do?" Kageyama asked again.

"…I think it's just fine. Age doesn't really matter when it comes to love, don't you think? Being in love with someone who is older than you is particularly normal…" Kyousuke answered…as if he's a love expert!

"Ah, is that so…Tsurugi-san?"

"Is that all that you wanted to ask me?" Kyousuke muttered.

"For the time being, yes. Thanks a lot Tsurugi!"

Kageyama almost pulled my arm again until…

"Hold it for a moment there…" and we suddenly stay in position.

"Just to make it clear, I won't disturb the relationship between Ina and captain…so can you please don't ask my opinions on such retarded statements?" he said as he continued his steps.

I only glared at Sakamoto-senpai who's probably flashing a grin at this…moment…

"Whoa, is that true Kariya?" Kirino-senpai asked.

"Hell no…" I answered which made the second-years laughed. I looked at Kageyama for a bit and I saw him sighed in relief…what was that supposed to mean, I wonder?

"By the way, how will this supposed to help with…'that'?" Mizuhara-senpai asked.

"At least Tsurugi admitted that it's okay…so…he might have feelings for 'someone' after all!" Sakamoto-senpai said.

"And who is this…'someone'?" Kirino-senpai asked.

"You'll find out eventually…now; we need to keep an eye on those lovebirds!" the blue-haired boy said as he made his way to the school gates; followed by the other second-years.

Kageyama and I only looked at each other and probably he also didn't expect Sakamoto-senpai to be so fiery…but well, we made our way home afterwards…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So…Kariya…"

"Um…what?"

"Where do you live?" Hikaru asked to the teal-haired boy.

"I live at Sun Garden orphanage…but sometimes I stay at Tenma's house," Kariya answered while looking at the sunset.

"Tenma? You mean the Matsukaze siblings?" Hikaru asked again…now also looking at the sunset.

"Yeah. They're really great friends of mine. We were friends since we were small…but I had no idea about Kyousuke who is Ina's childhood friend as well. Ina used to come to Sun Garden, too…but she's probably too busy for that now…" Kariya explained.

"You do care a lot for Ina-san, huh?"

"Well yeah, she's my best friend after all. She's always there for me, and I'm always there for her, too…unlike Kyousuke on that case!" Kariya suddenly seemed irritated which made Hikaru a bit surprised.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to cause discomfort," Kariya politely apologized as he hold Hikaru's right shoulder.

"N-no…it's fine, really…" Hikaru muttered while blushing really hard; noticing that Kariya's face is only a few inches now!

…

…

…

Both Kariya and Hikaru took a few steps backward…probably noticed the same thing; and continued to walk…without looking at each other.

None of them are brave enough to talk to the other now…after what happened, that is. This feeling…what is it….?

**Ina's POV**

I'm in my bedroom at the moment…still gazing at my cellphone…

That's weird…Masaki-kun usually text me by the minute he got home…I wonder what took him so long…

*Knock knock*

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Blizzard and Snowflake have come to see you," my maid, Keira said.

'Maid'? Yeah…we have a maid in the house…but she only comes when mom asked her to. By the way…did she say blizzard and snowflake?

"Oh, let them in!" I quickly snapped.

The door opened and it showed me two figures standing behind it…

"Yukimura, Tsubuki…"

"Long time no see, Matsukaze…" Yukimura greeted me.

"Same here. Come on in!"

They sit down on a couch in my room.

"So…how are you guys doing in Hakuren?" I asked.

"Pretty good…now that we're free from Fifth Sector," Tsubuki said.

Yeah…the Raimon Eleven just won against Hakuren not so long ago…

"So…any idea for our next opponent?"

I made sure my voice was not so loud so Tenma won't hear anything about people from Hakuren coming in…

"Well, it'll possibly be Kidokawa Seishuu…" Yukimura shrugged while drinking his tea.

Tsubuki and I choked at the same time…seriously…

"KIDOKAWA SEISHUU?"

"What? It's just my guess…what's with the yelling?" Yukimura asked in terrible confusion.

"It's none of your business, Yukimura," I answered while opening the curtains.

"Oh come on…Tsubuki, tell me something," he said.

"Not a chance…"

Phew…thanks, Tsubuki.

"What's wrong with you two? I heard Kidokawa Seishuu has some teamwork issues on their own…it'll be a piece of cake for you guys…especially if you join in, Matsukaze," Yukimura tried to cheer me up…even though he doesn't even get the idea.

"Teamwork issues?" Tsubuki asked.

"Well you know, there has been some conflicts and stuff?"

Really? Conflicts? I wonder how's Kishibe doing now…

#_Ano hi kizukiageta mirai no chizu ni…_#

"Ah, excuse me for a bit," I said to Yukimura and Tsubuki to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Ina speaking."

…  
"Oh…that one? Yeah…it's probably like that."

…  
"I don't even know what _sensei _is thinking…"

…

"Okay, thanks for calling."

I closed the phone call.

"Who was that, Ina? Your boyfriend?" Tsubuki mocked.

I blushed fiercely since the one who called me was…Taku-senpai! Despite my blush, I still have full strength to do 'that' though…

BANG!

"You really didn't learn anything from the last time, did you?" Yukimura asked while looking at the almost-unconcious Tsubuki.

"He really should think before he speaks," I muttered to which Yukimura giggled.

A few minutes later, they went home by the excuse "we have to do our homework."

Let them be for now, I'm still worried about Masaki-kun! What happened to him, I wonder?

* * *

**Kirino's POV**

Right now, I'm at Takuto's house…doing our physics homework. But apparently that's not the entire idea…you know what I mean, right?

" '…how deep is the ocean then?' Hmm…what do you think, Ranmaru?" Takuto suddenly asked which kinda surprised me. Except for my reason to come here, I'm also thinking about Takuto's relation with Ina…I'm so damn worried about it! And why am I worried? Wait, no time for that…gotta respond to his question!

"Well, I think…err…"

"You still don't get it, do you?" he glared. I only replied with a nervous chuckle.

"The exam will be on the next Wednesday and I want you to prepare well, okay?" he scolded me a bit.

#~~~#

Suddenly, I heard the voice of a ring tone. I checked my phone and there was an incoming call.

"Excuse me for a bit, Takuto."

I went away from Takuto a little…but he seemed to follow me! Ah well…

"Hey, it's Kirino."

…

"Sure, what is it?"

…

"He…WHAT?"

…

"Okay, stay calm! I'll be right there!"

I closed the phone call and I was really shocked of what the other person said on the other line.

"Ranmaru, what's wrong?" Takuto asked me; but I ignored him.

I quickly ran through the halls in his house and quickly got out of his house…but of course; he's following me!

The only thing on my mind now is about the phone call earlier…

**Flashback**

"_Hey, it's Kirino."_

"_Kirino-senpai, this is Kageyama Hikaru. May I ask for your help?"_

"_Sure…what is it?"_

"_Well, you see…Kariya has been hit by a car, and-"_

"_He…WHAT?"_

"_I'll tell you the whole story later…but now, can you please help me? I can't carry him on my own."_

"_Okay, stay calm! I'll be right there!"_

**End Flashback**

Kariya…I hope he's okay…

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

I managed to call Kirino-senpai…and now, I just have to wait…

Seeing Kariya like this…I just can't stand it! I need to do something for at least!

I sat down on the ground…next to his lying body; filled with blood from his head…

I hold a tissue from the bleeding point which kinda stopped the bleeding; but it's still running! Oh boy…

Kirino-senpai…please be here soon…

* * *

**SuzuRyuuji: This chapter is quite short indeed! I'm still working out for the ending at each chapter so it'll turn out interesting somehow…**

**Kariya: This story takes place after the match against Hakuren actually…we just forgot to tell you at the beginning, sorry.**

**SuzuRyuuji: And there will be another OC coming in next!**

**Tsurugi: And this time, it's from the readers.**

**Kariya: In other words, the last reader OC for now…**

**SuzuRyuuji: Read the next chapter to find out! **

**Tenma: By the way, why am I not in this chapter?**

**SuzuRyuuji: Well…I'm trying to bring out more MasaHika at the moment…and after a-not-so-accident Double K…I'm hoping to bring MasaTen…but it's kinda difficult and I don't really like making Hikaru a total-jealousy-type character cuz I always do that on him!**

**Kirino: #sigh# Before we get into a more reaching climax…**

**Shindou: …please review! Mata ne~**


	7. Hospital Day

**Hikari: Here's chapter 7! Sorry for the late update guys!**

**Tsubuki: Author-sama was having a final test…**

**Kariya: And where is she again?**

**Hikari: She's locking herself in her room…**

**Kariya: She's still upset, huh?**

**Tsubuki: Yup.**

**Tsurugi: I have no idea what you guys are talking about…**

**Tenma: Neither do I.**

**Kariya: You guys were dating when it happens, how would you know?**

**Tsurugi and Tenma: We're not dating!**

**Kariya: Sure, whatever. Disclaimer that InaIre GO belongs to level-5. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

Now, we're at the hospital; after carried Kariya along with Kirino-senpai and captain. They were surprised when they saw Kariya at first, especially captain since he probably didn't know about this (or at least that's what Kirino-senpai said). Anyway, I can see the depression on both of their faces, probably hoping that they got to the accident place sooner…

Suddenly, we heard a voice calling out.

"Hikaru-kun, what are you doing here?" I looked up and saw Ina-san and Tsurugi.

"Ina! Tsurugi! What are _you_ doing here?" asked Kirino-senpai as he got up from his sitting position.

"I'm visiting _nii-san _and Ina was about to visit his boyfriend," Tsurugi muttered, as expected if he wanted to get a kick on his leg.

I looked at captain a bit and saw his slightly-shocked expression. "Taiyou is NOT my boyfriend!" she yelled. "He's just a friend of mine."

And again with the 'sighed-in-relief' scene…you know what I mean, right?

"So, have you done with your visiting?" captain finally asked. "Well, no. We just got here," Ina answered with a faint blush. Oh come on…give me a break from all of this…

"Anyway, you still owe us an answer," Tsurugi reminded. Captain, Kirino-senpai, and I stared at each other.

Should we tell them about this? Well, they're Kariya's close friends after all, so…why not?

"Well, we just carried Kariya who was hit by a car and-"

I paused a bit after seeing their eyes widened. "…and so…here we are," I continued.

"Really? Then, why didn't you-"

"I haven't gotten your number, Ina," I said in an apology tone. "Where is he now?" Tsurugi asked.

"He's still in the emergency room. He lost quite a lot of blood," Kirino-senpai answered. "For at least Hikaru did pretty well for a non-first-aid kid," captain added. I felt my cheeks warm, and I can tell I'm blushing…I just can't help it when it comes to Kariya!

"Really? Good job, Hikaru!" said Ina all of a sudden. Whoa, what did I miss?

"By the way, we better get going before the visiting time ended. Please tell us about Masaki later," Tsurugi said while walking away with Ina; but not before he gave me a smirk. I wonder what that means…

A few minutes later, the light on top of the 'emergency' room (I don't know what it's really called) turned off. The doctor came out and we quickly rushed over to him.

"Doctor, how is he?" I asked. "His condition is fine. But he broke his leg and apparently he damaged his head as well," the doctor explained. "Is he going to be okay?" asked Kirino-senpai.

"Yes, but he won't be able to play soccer for ten days."

"TEN DAYS?" we exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do about it," the doctor muttered and left.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, Tsurugi and Ina are in Tsurugi Yuuichi's room.

"So, how was soccer practice?" Yuuichi asked.

"We haven't got any this week," Kyousuke answered. "And how's your relationship with that girlfriend of yours, err…Yukie?"

"Mizuhara is NOT my girlfriend!" Kyousuke yelled with the same way as Ina earlier; but this time his cheeks turned red. Ina only smirked which made Kyousuke thought, "why you…"

"Ina, are you seeing Taiyou-kun again today?" Yuuichi asked again. "Yes, Yuuichi-san. You know you guys are my only reasons to visit this hospital," Ina said with a sweatdrop. "Right, sorry," Yuuichi apologized.

"By the way, how's your relationship with Kishibe-kun?"

"Yuuichi-san, we already broke up three months ago," Ina muttered which kinda made Yuuichi coughed.

"_Nii-san_, are you okay?" asked Kyousuke in shock. And why was he shocked?

First of all, Kyousuke didn't know about Ina's relation with Kishibe; nor did he know who that is. Second of all, his brother and Ina have been sharing secrets like this – without his knowing!

"Anyway, I'm going to grab some drink for a while, want some?" Ina offered. "No thanks," the Tsurugi brothers said in unison, and Ina left the room.

Meanwhile, Shindou and Kirino went home early to finish their "homework", so Hikaru sat on a chair beside Kariya…who is now conscious.

"I'm really sorry!" Hikaru said while looking at the ground.

"Kageyama, I told you; it's not a big deal!" Kariya ensured his friend.

"But if you didn't push me out of the road that time, then…then…"

"You'll die. I don't want to lose you Kageyama, you're my friend," Kariya muttered shyly during the last words.

"But…but…you're suffering like this," Hikaru sobbed.

"It's fine, really. Calm down…"

"I know you'll kill me for this."

"If you're Kirino-senpai, yes," Kariya shrugged.

"…that kinda reminds me, Kariya. I'm sorry to ask you this but…how do you really feel about him?" Hikaru asked.

"Who? Kirino-senpai? Well…Kirino-senpai is a nice person, his hissatsu is also awesome. His looks are not bad either, but I don't really like him as a guy, honestly. He's so girly," Kariya explained. "Ah, is that so?" Hikaru said and then got up from his seat.

"I'm going to get something to drink, want any?"

"Um, could you get some soda from the vending machine down the hall?"

"Oh, okay," he said as he got out. The fact is Hikaru's not thirsty at all; he just wanted to make Kariya feel comfortable. He can't really help it but to blame himself that Kariya's accident was his fault.

While they were keeping distance earlier, a truck came in Hikaru's way and was about to hit him. However, during the last minutes, Kariya pushed him to the sidewalk and…

"How is he doing?" Ina asked while grabbing a can of fresh milk from the vending machine.

"Ah! Ina, I didn't see you there," he yelled in surprise.

"What's wrong with you? Were you zoning out? Can you please tell me what really happened?"

"Well…"

Hikaru wiped away his tears and told Ina about the 'accident'.

"So that's what happened. Don't worry, Hikaru. IT's not your fault. It is truly Masaki's intention to do so," Ina said as she took a sip from the can of fresh milk. "I know, but he was pretty reckless to do such a thing!" Hikaru said while still trying to fight his tears. "Reckless? Really? Try 'care' instead. From what you told me earlier, I can tell that Masaki really cared for you…he didn't show that personality to most people, you know?" Ina said.

Hikaru only remained silent, still trying to process Ina's words in his brain. "By the way, Masaki asked for a soda, right? I'll take it to him; you need to wipe your tears first," Ina reminded him and took the can of soda from Hikaru's hand. Hikaru only nodded and sat down at the bench nearby to calm down.

A few minutes later…

"Hey," Ina greeted as she entered Kariya's room.

"Um? …EEEEEH! Ina? What are you doing here?" Kariya asked panicky. "Calm down, it's not like I'm a monstress or anything…"

"You kinda are…" Kariya thought.

"Then, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Just checking on you and giving you this soda," Ina said which made Kariya chuckled. "I thought you don't like it when I drink soda."

"Let's just say I'm doing Hikaru's part," Ina shrugged.

"By the way, that was pretty sweet of you back then."

"What do you mean?" Kariya asked. "I meant those bandages," Ina replied while pointing Kariya's bandage on his head. "Oh…saving Hikaru? I'm doing that because we're friends, okay?"

"I'm pretty certain you won't do it for Kirino-senpai. And besides, since when did you call Hikaru by his given name?" Ina joked.

A blush appeared on the teal-haired's face; he didn't realize he said 'Hikaru' instead of 'Kageyama'.

"Oh come on, I called Kyousuke by his given name, too!" he excused.

"That's because I told you to!" Ina replied. "Y-yeah," Kariya said awkwardly.

"Come on, just tell him the truth!" Ina insisted. "I thought you don't support yaoi!" Kariya yelled.

"I support it when it comes to you two!"

Hearing Ina's answer, Kariya started to lean back on his pillow and sighed.

"I don't know…I'm still confused. First it's Kirino-senpai, then you…and then Hi- Kageyama? Seriously…"

"You're still new to this puberty stuff, aren't you? Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Ina calmed her best friend. "By the way, where's Hika- I mean, Kageyama?" Kariya asked. "Just call him Hikaru for now…he went to the restroom a few minutes ago."

"You went to…what?"  
"Not me you BK!" Ina yelled as she hit Kariya's right leg with some karate-style; which made Kariya moaned in pain. "OUCH! That was the broken one!" he yelled.

"I'm sure the presence of Hikaru will make it fine," Ina teased.

"Once I heal my leg, you'll be in BIG trouble, Ina. I know it," Kariya warned. "And that time I will definitely got my warrior bracelet. Just wait for it, you'll be in hospital again," Ina replied and Kariya laughed a bit. "I hate you."

"I hate you too," Ina giggled as she exited Kariya's room; only to find Hikaru who's already waiting for 30 minutes.

* * *

"Sorry, did I-"

"No, it's fine," Hikaru replied. "Okay then. I have to go back to Kyousuke-kun for the time being, see ya!" Ina said; and went to Yuuichi's room.

"Gosh, what took you so long? Were you making out?" Yuuichi asked.

"…on earth…NO! Where the heck did you get that idea?" Ina was shocked…obviously.

"I heard Shindou-kun was also here, so-"

"Where did you get that info?" Ina asked Kyousuke; ignoring Yuuichi's statement.

"From Masaki, who else?" he replied simply.

"…keep talking…"

"Fine, so here's the story…"

Back to Kariya's room!  
"Ina hit you on…what?"

"Nah…I only said that to get her sympathy, she hit the other one, actually," Kariya said with a nervous grin.

"That was kinda mean…" Hikaru pouted. "Aw…don't be like that," Kariya insisted in such a cute tone (author's going crazy for this –okay, don't mind!).

Hikaru giggled to his friend's reaction. "I was just joking," he convinced.

"Okay, you got me there."

"…say…wanna go out?" Hikaru asked which made the teal-haired paused by a VERY ambiguous question. Hikaru turned red after realized his words earlier. "I mean…get out of the room?"

"Ah, sure…sorry, I have to use a wheelchair," Kariya apologized. "No problem."

And so Hikaru was 'pushing' Kariya by his wheelchair and they went around for a bit until…

"Kageyama, can you stop for a while?" Kariya asked.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Do you see that guy over there?" Kariya pointed.

"Which one?" "The one with a purple hair and green uniform," he answered.

"Oh that one. What's with that guy?"

"That's Kishibe Taiga from Kidokawa Seishuu, the captain."

"Eh? _Hontou ka_?"

"You don't know about him?" They're the winner in the last Holy Road!"

"REALLY?" Hikaru exclaimed. "You really don't know much about soccer, do you?" Kariya sighed.

"Err…well…"

"You really should hang out with Tenma more, he's a total soccer freak!" Kariya told him.

"Yeah, maybe you're right…" Hikaru muttered.

"…but I don't mean you to do it," Kariya mumbled.

"Um, what?" "Nothing…let's move on…"

Now, let's get back to Yuuichi's room…

"And that's it," Kyousuke finished his story.

"Okay, forget about being in hospital again. He'll be dead for sure!" Ina yelled.

"I heard that!" Kariya exclaimed from outside which startled the three friends.

"Whoa, what a lucky hunter…"

"Anyway, wanna go to Amemiya's now? The visiting time will end soon," Kyousuke reminded. "Oh, okay. See you next time, Yuuichi-san!" Ina said.

"Bye! Have a good evening!"

And so, Ina and Kyousuke headed to Amemiya Taiyou's room; the captain of Arakumo Gakuen.

"Hey there, Taiyou!" Ina greeted. "Ina! Long time no see! How are you doing?" Taiyou asked.

"Great as always!"

Suddenly, Kyousuke cleared his throat.

"Ah, hi there Tsurugi!" Taiyou greeted. "Yo."

"Congratulations on your victory against Hakuren, by the way."

"Thanks, congratulations on your victory too," Ina replied which made Taiyou sighed.

"If only I could play…"

"We know," Tsurugi and Ina said at the same time. "You need time to heal your legs, Amemiya. Don't push yourself," Kyousuke advised.

"I know…that's what Fuyuka-san said, too."

…

"Err…excuse me for a moment, I have to go the restroom," Ina told them and left the room.

* * *

**Kyousuke's POV**

Amemiya suddenly sighed, "if only I could just admit it…"

Hmm? What did he mean by that?

"Um…you were saying?"

"Nothing," he said.

"By the way, did the seitei came to see you today?" I asked.

"No, not yet."

"I hope he won't force you to play in the next match," I said in a sympathy tone. Hey now, I also can be sympathetic.

"I think he's saving me for the semi-finals," he explained. "How are you doing in Raimon, anyway?"

"Not bad. We just mastered a new hissatsu tactics in the last match, and we nailed it thanks to that newbie; Kageyama Hikaru."

"I heard that Nishiki Ryouma also came back from Italy, right? Your team is heading upwards Tsurugi, I'm jealous of you," he joked. "You really need to get out of Fifth Sector's grasp," I told him.

"I know, I know…but I'm not heading there yet," he said.

"Better hurry or else it'll turned out terrible," I warned. "…you sounded much like Ina…what happened?" he suddenly asked.

"Nothing, just usual stuff," I said and heading for the door.

"H-hey, where are you going?"

"The vending machine, I'm thirsty."

"Okay, sure. Suit yourself," he said. I headed to the vending machine and found Ina and 'someone' staring at each other.

"Kishibe?" Ina asked.

"Matsukaze?" the other replied.

"What are you doing here? It's rare to see you in a hospital!" Ina said in a cheerful tone.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd see you here," the guy smiled.

Wait…did Ina just say 'Kishibe'? So _he _was Ina's boyfriend…

"I really didn't mean to cause discomfort back then. I didn't mean to lie…I just don't want you to feel sad about me leaving…" Ina explained.

"I don't mean to get back together either. I heard you had a new boyfriend," Kishibe said.

"W-what? Who told you that? I don't have a boyfriend!" Ina yelled. "I just heard the rumors…but you do have someone you're interested in, right?"

"Well…yeah," Ina blushed. "I'm sure you'll find someone better in Raimon. But please do lend us a hand some time, the team is not in a very good condition," he said.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do…"  
And they kept talking for a few more minutes…a bit boring, I know.

"Tsurugi, what are you doing here?" a voice startled me.

"Angel-senpai!"

"What? I was just asking…"

"No, it's not that. It's just…you startled me," I said.

"Oh, sorry about that," she apologized. "By the way, what are you doing here, Angel-senpai?"

"Well…I'm going to check on Masaki since Hitomiko-nee told me to," she answered. Yes, Angel-senpai lives in Sun Garden just like Masaki.

"By the way, were you staring at those two?" Angel-senpai asked me.

"Not really…I was just wondering what took Ina so long," I shrugged. Well, that was kinda true.

"I see…then see you later," she said and left.

"So they fight?" I suddenly heard Ina's voice.

"Yep. It's all about Fifth Sector…"

"Fifth Sector!" Ina and I yelled, which made Ina looked back and noticed me hiding…

* * *

**Hikari: That's all for now, sorry if it's lame…**

**Tsubuki: Author-san's still in her room?**

**Kariya: Yep…she just misses her 'brother' on Facebook. **

**Hikari: Come on guys, we miss him. We all do.**

**Tsubuki and Kariya: Yeah…**

**Hikari: Sorry for the role Angel-san! We're really bad at this, yep.**

**Tsubuki: By the way, Kariya's accident wasn't exactly on the storyline so…please excuse us! **

**Kariya: Do leave a review or no Double K for you!**

**Hikari and Tsubuki: …don't mind him readers.**


	8. Unexpected

**Kariya: Right…so we promised you Double K if you reviewed…**

**Hikari and Tsubuki: We didn't!**

**Kariya: Who cares? You guys owe me my Kirino!**

**Hikari: Right…sorry Shindou.**

**Shindou: Um? What?**

**Kirino: For crying out loud…let's just head to the story! Disclaimer that InaIre Go belongs to Level-5. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Kyousuke's POV**

And there she noticed me hiding…

"Kyousuke-kun! Were you spying on us?" Ina asked me.

"No, I was about to fetch some drink from the vending machine and yet I thought it would be better to wait for you guys…" I replied; still trying to act innocent and got out of my 'hiding place'.

"Hey, aren't you that SEED from Raimon?" Kishibe asked. "Yes, yet I already rebelled against Fifth Sector…" I explained.

"By the way, you said something about Fifth Sector earlier, right? What was that all about?" Ina glared and Kishibe sighed, "It's the Taki brothers…they had some sort of debate whether to follow Fifth Sector's orders or not. And that affected our teamwork."

"Hang in there, our match is up in two days, right? We'll see you then," Ina said. Before he left, Kishibe mumbled something that was pretty audible for me, "I hope so."

* * *

**Taiyou's POV**

What took them so long, honestly? Have they forgotten that they were visiting me?

…

Speak of the devil…

*Knock knock*

"Come in!" and…it's Ishido-san.

"How are you doing?" he asked me. I only nodded and said, "I feel better," though I didn't. I just hate it when people ask you about how you feel…especially when they can already see that you are laying down in a hospital bed!

"On Saturday there's a match between Kidokawa Seishuu and Raimon. Whoever wins will face you…"

"Does that mean I will get to play?" I asked. "Yes," he replied.

"Ishido-san, you _do _remember what I told you, right?"

I heard Ishido-san sighed. "If you win the Holy Road, you will get your sister back," he said in a non-expressive tone.

"Really reminds me of Kidou…" he muttered. "Hmm? Yes, Ishido-san?"

"Nothing. Just keep doing your best," he said and left me; just like that.

Suddenly, I heard more conversation from behind the door…what's happening?

…

A few minutes later, Tsurugi entered the room.

"You were outside this whole time?" I asked him. Sadly, he nodded.

"So you heard everything? You weren't eavesdropping, were you?"

He stayed silent for a while and said in a hesitant way, "I'm sorry, I just can't help it."

I let out a sigh and he walked closer to me. "So, you have a sister?" he asked, and I knew it all along that he would ask that one day.

I only stayed quiet…I didn't think I need to answer that.

"Answer me, Amemiya!" he started to shout.

There's no other choice but to admit it…"yeah."

"I didn't know you have a sister!" he said. "It's sort of a long story. Fifth Sector's secret," I told him.

"I'm also a member of Fifth Sector- I mean, I was. But I didn't know anything about it."

Okay, I admit I lost in this 'debate'.

"You should win against us and I will give you the details," I challenged him. Unexpectedly, he nodded with full-confidence. By the way, where's Ina?

"Anyway, aren't you supposed to be worried about that gi- friend of yours?" he asked. I think he was about to say 'girlfriend' but leave it at that for now.

"I _am _worried. I just asked so in my mind…"

"You won't get the answer just in your mind," he said. Someone has turned into a philosopher, hasn't he?

"Fine, where is she?"

"I heard she was about to get my drink and then quickly come back here. Unfortunately, I'm not sure what is taking her so long myself," he replied.

* * *

**Kirino's POV**

I already finished my studying with Takuto and now I'm returning to the hospital to visit Kariya.

I'm not sure why I'm so concerned towards him right now…maybe it's because we hang out a lot these days?

"Kirino-senpai!"

"Ah, Ina! Still visiting your boyfriend?" I asked and she shot a deathglare at me.

"Taiyou is not my boyfriend…" she said.

"Yes yes…" I sweatdropped. "Are you going to visit Masaki-kun?"

W-what...how did she know that?

"Y-yeah…I guess I better get going now. See you at school tomorrow," I said.

"See you, Kirino-senpai," she replied and left.

Right...I better get going myself.

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

Now I'm all alone…Hikaru went home earlier since it's getting late…

Suddenly, I heard a knocking sound from the door.

That's weird…I'm not expecting anyone today (other than Angel-san…but she went here earlier).

Then, the door opened…and a slightly pink figure came in…

"Kirino-senpai…"

"Kariya, how's your leg doing?" he asked while walking towards me.

"I think it's getting better. But now I have two leg injuries since Ina hit the other one," I explained; leaning against my pillow.

"Whoa…again? What did you do?" Kirino-senpai asked in a suspecting tone.

"I was only kidding and she took it way too seriously…." I sighed.

"That's just like her."

"Yeah, I know…" I said while changing my position from sitting to lying on the bed.

We both stayed silent for a while. None of us really know what to say…and I went back to my sitting position.

Suddenly, there was a noise…it was a…thunder…

"AAAKH!" senpai screamed and then he hugged me.

…

…

…

Wait…senpai…hugged…me?

And it was just a thunder…? Tell me I'm just dreaming!

"Senpai, relax…it was just a thunder…"

Silence filled the atmosphere once again…what a pressure…

"It was just a thunder…" I heard Kirino-senpai mumbled.

"It was just a thunder, huh?" senpai asked me; didn't realize his arms was still 'around' me(?)

"Yes, it was _just _a thunder. Why are you so paranoid these days? Don't tell me hanging out with captain made you become like this!" I said.

"N-no…it was nothing of the sort…it's just…" and suddenly, he moved backwards. I suppose he already realized the 'close distance'.

I know I'm going to be beaten up after this, but… "are you scared of thunders, senpai?"

Now that's weird…he only stayed quiet with his bangs covering his face. What a creepy aura…

"Um…" that was the only respond.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked this in the first place?

"Promise not to tell anyone?" he asked.

"Cross my heart."

Senpai sighed, "yeah, it's true."

"Does captain know about this?" I asked.

"Yes…he's my best friend after all…"

"Right…he even told you about… 'that' stuff," I shrugged.

"Yeah…his feelings for 'you-know-who'."

"More like 'we-know-who', senpai."

"Whatever. The thing is…our target is to hook those two up before the end of the semester; or maybe before the end of Holy Road. But seriously…I still don't have Mizuhara's number!" he explained which almost made me fell out of my hospital bed.

"I texted you her number!" I yelled back. "My cellphone is broken!"

"No wonder!" I facepalmed. Then, I just remembered something.

"Oh really? But I heard from Katsura that she texted you all night and you always reply her!" I mocked and he turned red.

"That was _before _I accidentally dropped it in my fish bowl!" he said frustratedly. Now I'm not sure whether he's red because he's angry or because of…yeah.

"Oh," I muttered.

"So…what's her number?"

"Just copy it from here," I lent him my cellphone.

"Okay, thanks."

And he was busy with the cellphone…I'm starting to have a feeling that this guy is a techno-holic. Is that another effect of hanging out with captain?

Suddenly, senpai seemed to be holding his laugh.

"Kariya, is this a picture of Tominaga Jun? Whoa…you sure have a lot it…"

"S-SENPAI! Don't open my gallery!" Damn, I was embarrassed!

"Wait…there are some pictures of the team…mainly of Hikaru though…and _me_?" his eyes twitched; demanding an explanation.

"I admit that I was once your secret admirer."  
"Kariya…" he sighed and shook his head. Probably he's not expecting a secret admirer out of the blue. Sorry senpai, but you are 'pretty' in more ways than one…so a lot of guys love to stalk you. Though I leave it at that since "it's not good to invade other people's business". You can guess who said that to me, right?

"Anyway, our match with Kidokawa Seishuu is in two days…" he said which reminded me that he was still there, and I was busy with my own world already.

"I know; you're nervous?"

"Why should I?" right…why should he…? It's not like this is an individual competition; more like it's a team work…and did I watch too much Indonesian Idol (Ina forced me to) these days that the thought of that just came to my mind?

"Never mind, sorry about that."

"That's okay," and he got up from his seat.

"I think I should go home now," he said.

"Yeah, you really should."

"Huh?"

"Can't take a good rest until you leave," I explained. "Oh, right. See you tomorrow…maybe."

"Sure, good evening," I replied and he closed the door.

…

Silent again…oh man. Maybe it's time to get some shut-eye…

…

…

…

_*Knock knock*_

Again? Who is it this time?

"Come in!" I said

"Kariya; is it okay to visit you at this hour?" asked the person who is none other than….

.

.

.

Captain?

"Shindou? I thought the visiting time limit was not over yet?"

"Ten minutes left."

"I don't mind, come on sit," I offered.

"Anyway…I was just wondering about what you told me the other day…?" he asked as he sat down.

"Um…which one?"

"Well…you know…"

**Flashback**

"_Look, I know what you're trying to say. But I think it's just useless…"_

"_Not really…I have a plan. Wanna give it a go?"_

**End Flashback**

"Oh, that one. What about it?" I asked while yawning…I'm very sleepy!

"Are you sure about that plan?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like she would hate it or anything…more like she wouldn't care."

I can feel captain is throwing knives of deathglare at me…sorry captain.

"I'm serious here! You understand love more than I do…so _please _help me out here?"

Why does he have to be so damn _irritating_?

"Fine…just do it first, and I might tell you what to do next," I sighed, almost half asleep.

"Okay, if that's what you say," he said and opened the door.

"Ah, captain!"

"Um?"

"I might not come to the soccer club tomorrow…you know…" I said as I pointed my leg.

"Right, I understand."

"But please don't tell _kantoku _about it," I added and he nodded in reply.

And then he left; filling the atmosphere with pure silence…with no single sound until the sun rises up…

* * *

**Normal POV**

The next day, after school…in Raimon's soccer club…

"Finally, finally, FINALLY!" Tenma cheered.

"What's wrong, Tenma?" Ina asked; wondering what's with her little brother all of a sudden.

"Finally someone followed me on Twitter!" he said cheerfully which made Ina almost lost her balance…on the floor…

"Honestly, that's it?" Ina sweatdropped.

"Sure, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just-"

"Hey, has anyone seen Kariya today?" asked Hamano.

"No…actually he's-" Ina was about to answer (a made-up one, of course) him until…

"Kidou-kantoku is coming!" Hayami yelled to which the rest of the team went to their seats since he was always explaining something first.

"Okay, listen up! Our match with Kidokawa Seishuu is tomorrow. And unfortunately, Kariya can't join the game since…he…had to be hospitalized," Kidou said which left the team in a whole-wide shock (with exception for some people).

"Wh-what?"

"What happened?"

"You heard anything?"

"Not at all."

"Seriously, I'm curious!"

"Yeah, it's not usual for a guy like Kariya to be so…reckless and-"

"Calm down, you may ask the other friends who stayed quiet later…" Kidou said; mentioning the 5 friends who turned pale within every second. How did Kidou know about it anyway?

"I didn't tell him!" Shindou whispered for the third time to convince the other four.

"You sure?" Tsurugi asked.

"I'm 100% sure! Ranmaru, you believe me, right?"

"W-well…"

"Come on guys, Kidou-kantoku is a genius…he'll probably know…eventually," Ina said so the other boys can clear their heads.

"Anyway," Kidou continued, "we need someone to replace his position. And as for that, it would be Matsukaze Ina," he stated.

"Yes, _kantoku_," the team replied.

Wait a minute…connection error…

What about you, Ina?

"Eh? Eh….? ….EEEEEEH?"

* * *

**Tsubuki: Lol, Ina's reaction was exactly like Tenma's!**

**Kariya: **_**Sasuga **_**siblings…**

**Hikari: Anyway, we know that in a chapter before; Kariya mentioned that Endou-kantoku was absent, right? Let's just say Kidou was still thinking to take place as Raimon's coach.**

**Tsubuki: If there are any more details, we're really sorry. We forgot about it…really. Although this takes place after the match against Hakuren, the plot after that is pretty much different.**

**Ina: And the reader OCs will make their debut again in the next chapter! Stay tuned! Now…time to continue 'Unexpected'…**


	9. More Romance And Suspence

**Tsubuki: We're back! And sorry for the late update guys! …And the short chapter!**

**Hikari: Author-san has been busy with school lately!**

**Ina: You can say that again…**

**Hikari: Author-san has been busy with school lately!**

**Ina: I didn't mean you to do it literally!**

**Tsubuki: Whatever…on with the story! Disclaimer that Inazuma Eleven GO belongs to level-5. Enjoy~  
Ina: WAIT!**

**Hikari: What is it now?**

**Ina: Sorry, I just realized a bit of mistake in the OC submission…sorry for Princess of Flames (meaning you, Angel-san). I just realized that you submitted your OC under the name Axellia, but I used 'Angel' instead. Really sorry for that, I was reckless DX. I could change it any time if you want. But I'll use Angel for the time being since the previous chapters haven't been changed. Right...on it with the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"EEEEEEH? _Kantoku_, are you serious?" Ina asked to which she's probably in her uncontrollable mode…again.

"Oh no…_onee-chan_'s syndrome is back…" Tenma facepalmed.

"…let her be," Tsurugi muttered. As expected from the man with a few words!

"Yes, Ina. You'll be playing in the next match," Kidou replied.

"B-but…I thought girls are not allowed to participate in Holy Road?"

"Well, I've discussed this with the members of Resistance too, of course. And Fifth Sector is fine with it so…"

Ina sighed…this could be harder than she thought…

"If girls _are _allowed, then why did you choose me? Why not the other managers?" she kept reasoning which finally made Midori shouted.

"Oi, Ina! Don't just keep reasoning for something like that!"

"M-Midori-san…"

"You must get out there and fight with all you got, you hear me?" and there Midori made herself clear.

Ina stared at her _senpai _for a while and then replied with a nod.

"Alright then…I'll do it!"

* * *

And finally…! It's time for practice!

"_Minna_! Let's give it our all again today!" Shindou said to his team mates; as expected of captain.

Although there are some good and bad effects for that…

The good effect is that will make the team practice harder, that's for sure.

And the BAD effect? Well…

"OH MY GOSH! SHIN-SAMA IS SO HOT!" yelled one of the fangirls near the soccer field. Well, it's not a surprise if the soccer club was the most popular club out of all other clubs in Raimon anyway.

"They're here…again?" Kurama sighed since he has always felt disturbed by those screaming and acting-all-crazy girls…or it's because he didn't have enough fans to match Shindou's?

"Oh come on Kurama…it doesn't really matter," Hamano tried to cheer his 'kinda-impossible-to-be-cheered-up' friend.

"OF COURSE IT MATTERS! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE MUCH TO PRACTICE NOW!" Kurama replied with a yell instead.

"Will you two calm down already?" Kirino scolded, which kinda made the fangirls go crazy…AGAIN.

"RAN-SAMA IS SO COOL!"

"WAIT…NO! RAN-SAMA IS MINE!"

"MINE!"

"M-I-N-E!"

"Stay back, ladies! He's mine!" said a girl all of a sudden which made the fangirls shut up within 1 minute.

The fangirls only stared at the girl, or to be exact; the _junior _girl. Well, most of the fangirls are second and third-years anyway.

Though there weren't much for the third-years since Minamisawa left the team but…who cares? The first-years and second-years are not bad!

Okay, back to the girl. Shindou; who noticed that girl from afar, quickly rushed up to her.

"Ka- I mean, Nanami. What is it?" Shindou asked; to the girl that we all know as Katsura.

"Hey, isn't it Shindou-san from the first-year?" Hamano suddenly joined in the conversation to which Shindou quickly hit him on the elbow.

"Ouch! What was that for, captain?" Hamano asked in pain.

"Call her Nanami. I don't want to hear any gossip of I have a step-sister, okay?" Shindou replied in a whispering tone and told Hamano to quickly get back to practice.

"So…what is it again?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking to see Kiri-sama," she said then shot a glance at the graceful defender; doing The Mist against Tsurugi.

"O…kay…" now Shindou will be wondering whether all girls have good skills for reasoning stuff.

"He's a very good defender, isn't he?" Katsura suddenly asked.

"Yeah…yeah he is," Shindou admitted. Then, an idea came into his mind.

"Hey, K- Nanami, care to be our temporary manager for a while? Ina will be playing in the next match so-"

"Eh? Ina will play in the next match? That's awesome!" Katsura exclaimed.

"Well yeah...but…"

Shindou then shook his head because he started to think about weird stuff.

"Anyway, so…do you want to take the offer?"

"Sure, why not? It might be fun."

"Good. Okay, guys! Break time!" Shindou ordered while clapping his hands to get his team's attention.

* * *

The team are having a break, and it might be the perfect time for the fangirls to go down to the field. Though most of team hide in the club room…just in case.

"So…Shin- err no, Nanami. You did told me yesterday to help out with the geography," Kirino said while receiving the water bottle from Katsura.

"Um, yeah. Is there a problem with it?" Katsura asked softly.

"_That's not really like her!" _or so Shindou thought as he watched the scene.

" N-nothing, it's just…your brother is already amazing, and…"

"Ah…I know what you mean, Kiri-sama. But Taku-nii said he'll go to the hospital after school today, and he might not be home until 6 p.m. or so he said," Katsura explained.

"_Sou ka_…err, Takuto!" Kirino called out to his best friend.

"What?" Shindou asked lazily since he could almost figure out what his best friend will ask soon.

"I was just wondering if I could-"

"Just…don't touch anything!" he quickly informed with a sudden angry tone.

Kirino is now wondering since when Shindou started to suffer this sister-complex thing?

As for the first-years…

Tenma, Hikaru, and Ina are chatting about something; probably about twitter since Tenma finally got a follower (or so he said this morning)!

Shinsuke was trying to study a bit for the math exam next week. As for Tsurugi…

"Here," someone suddenly brought up a cold bottle of water near Tsurugi's cheek…which kinda jumped him.

He looked up and saw…

"Mizuhara! And I thought it was you! What were you doing; trying to scare the hell out of me?" Tsurugi seemed to be irritated.

"The war is not over yet, and you know it…" Yukie smirked.

"Why you…"

"Here we go again…" Ina and Tenma muttered while slightly listening to the debate of Yukie and Tsurugi. That IS something to watch! Even Shinsuke suddenly put down his math book for a while to watch this one!

"By the way, since when did Mizuhara-senpai enter the club room?" Hikaru asked.

"She's always like that," Tenma answered while wishing that he had a popcorn at a time like that.

"Though I'm kinda impressed that they still keep this rivalry. Even Masaki and I are not 'that' close," Ina stated.

And as for Shinsuke, he's starting to think about what it'll be like if he and Tenma are like that.

* * *

It's 5.00 p.m. now and the students have probably gone home.

Shindou; who's now in his casual clothes, is heading towards Kariya's room in the hospital.

But before he could- he suddenly bumped to someone.

Both of them stared at each other.

They know each other, that's for sure. They just haven't met for a long time.

"Shindou," the other guy started.

"Kishibe, I presume?" Shindou asked. "Correct. You're still as gentlemen as I remember," Kishibe chuckled to which Shindou replied with a friendly smile.

"Say…what are you doing here? It's kinda rare to see you in a hospital," Shindou said.

With those words, Kishibe suddenly felt strange. He suddenly remembered what Ina said yesterday…

"_What are you doing here? It's rare to see you in a hospital!"_

"Kishibe, you're okay?" Shindou suddenly seemed to be concerned.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just about to visit anyway. You as well, huh?"

"Yep. I guess I better get going now, see you at the stadium!" Shindou waved his hand.

Kishibe waved back and he then muttered something after Shindou left, "ah…right."

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

"So…tell me; what did I miss today?" I asked impatiently towards captain, who's probably still can't handle this attitude of mine.

"Will you calm down for a bit? I won't tell you if you're noisy!" he scolded.

"Sorry, go on."

"Well, today Katsura came into practice…only for one purpose-"

"To see Kirino-senpai, right?" I guessed.

"Yes…and then they promised to see geography together at my house today…and-"

"You just hope they don't do anything stupid," I cut again.

"…yes. Mizuhara also came in today and started a fight with Tsurugi. Though nobody expected that since-"

"She always appears out of nowhere?"

"…may I talk now?" okay, I think I raised his temper enough already.

"Yes…sorry," I apologized.

"….anyway, didn't you want to hear any report about 'her'? You said you need it, right?"

Oh no…I nearly forgot!

"Ah yeah, I need it! Now tell me!" I was intrigued to know about this one.

"Well, today she doesn't really show any…weird signs, but she's getting closer to Tsurugi now that you're out of the picture temporarily and-"

"You're jealous?"

…

"KARIYA MASA-"

"Okay okay! Just continue, I'm sorry!"

This couldn't end well if I continue…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So…Sakamoto-kun?" Yukie asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Are we really going to Sun Garden?"

"…you're still wondering about that? I think that was your third time already to ask about it," Hikari sighed.

"Well…it's not like that, but…I was just wondering about Angel-senpai. Are we really going to 'recruit' her to this 'movement'?" Yukie asked again.

"Sure, why not?"

"Won't Kariya be mad about this?"

"I'm sure Hikaru would make a piece out of it," Hikari reasoned and they continued to walk to Sun Garden orphanage.

…

_#YO SAY natsu o mune o shigeki suru…#_

"Ah sorry…that's my phone," Hikari said while taking out his phone from his pocket.

"Hey, Hikari here."

"_Tomorrow, I'll be there for your surprise."_

"Eh….? Who is this?"

"_You know…"_

*beep beep*

"What was that for?" Hikari thought.

"Who was that, Sakamoto-kun?"

"Don't mind about it…let's go."

And there they continued their path…

Meanwhile…in the hospital, Yuuichi's room…

_#Ano hi futari miteta mirai no tsuzuki e…#_

"Sorry _nii-san_, I have to take this," Kyousuke said and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Bro, I'll be back tomorrow."_

Kyousuke's eyes widened.

"No way…you're…"

"_7 a.m., soccer club. Don't be late, or you're out for real."_

*beep beep*

"Kyousuke-kun, who was that?" Ina asked.

"It was…."

* * *

**Ina: And there, I finished this chapter! This is kinda unexpected…since I've been focusing on my AMVs too these days. Really sorry!**

Tsubuki: I wondered…is that-?

**Ina: Save the questions for later…I don't want any spoiler like the last time.**

**Hikari: Though for those who have RP-ed with author-san will know who that secret caller is.**

**Ina: And as for Starlite1997…meaning you, Star! Please don't jealous of Hikari and Yukie there.**

**Hikari: ….wait…WHAT?**

**Ina: That's it folks! **

**Tsubuki: Don't forget to eat chicken nuggets…**

**Ina: …and listen to Te wo Tsunagou!**

**Tsubuki and Ina: CHEESE~ **

**Ina: again, no update till…well, you know the rest XD**


	10. The Darkness Arrives!

**Ina: Yo! We're back with more super random sto-**

**Tsubuki: For those who haven't listened to any of the new chara songs, you must listen to it right after you read this! **

**Ina: …excuse me?**

**Tsubuki: Right, sorry.**

**Ina: Anyway…back with more super-**

**Hikari: A bit of notice; more Tsurugi's OOC side to come in the new chara songs!**

**Ina: …will both of you cut it with this new chara song thing?**

**Hikari: We can't! It's too awesome!**

**Ina: And I thought only Hot Limit that can turn you into a somewhat- psycho…but whatever. On to the disclaimer!**

**Hiroshi: Finally I'm available! Author-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO! She only owns the idea of the story, and some OCs…that means Ina, Tsubuki, Hikari, and…the secret caller. Apparently, I'm not part of the story…yet.**

**Tsubuki: Ah right, who IS the secret caller?**

**Ina: /facepalm/ Well, Tsu**_**baka**_**, let's see…**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was Saturday morning, the day of the Raimon against Kidokawa Seishuu match.

Shindou came to the club room earlier; as in one of his duties as captain, along with Kirino; whom we know always tagged along with the captain.

Although there was a bit of surprise for the two when they saw someone that we know as Tsurugi Kyousuke walked through the clubroom door, followed by the Matsukaze siblings.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning, Tsurugi?" Kirino asked, as if he wasn't expecting to see the striker arriving so early.

Shindou was actually wondering the same thing, but he thought that would give a bad impression as if he wasn't hoping to see Tsurugi there, so he let Kirino asked instead.

"It's none of your business, Kirino-senpai," Tsurugi replied coldly while heading to his locker, leaving the pink-haired with a slight jawdrop.

"Do I want to know?" Kirino asked to the brunette and blond siblings.

"I don't think you do Kirino-senpai," Ina answered with a faint laugh hidden between it. She then also walked further into the room, wondering whether the managers have arrived.

"Hmm…Tenma, you know something?" Kirino now shot a glare at his junior. Tenma flinched, "n-no, senpai. I really don't understand Tsurugi and onee-chan since yesterday in the hospital. When Tsurugi got this mysterious call-"

Tenma suddenly closed his mouth. He DID know something about it.

"…keep talking," Kirino insisted. Plus with the sound effect; the tapping of Kirino's foot, Tenma couldn't bear it any longer.

"Okay okay, so-"

"Hey guys!" someone's cheerful greeting has ruined everything.

"Hey Sakamoto," Kirino sighed deeply. "What are you doing here on Saturday morning? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else, planning on another prank?" Kirino's tone was kinda satisfying for Hikari's ear. Well, who knows? He might be the second Kariya!

"Well…I was just wondering; Kirino, can I borrow one of your…"

…

Hikari suddenly paused.

"What?"

"Is there a girl here?" Hikari asked while whispering.

"Well duh…you," simple but hurts indeed…

"Ha! You're quite a one to talk!" Hikari replied while looking to the other direction.

Shindou; who noticed the small fight, only laughed at them silently.

"Okay, Sakamoto. What is it that you want?" Shindou approached the two.

"Well, I was just wondering about your uniform and-"

"No worries, I have two uniforms…just in case," Kirino said. Then he opened his bag slowly…to reveal…

"Err…Sakamoto…what is this….?" Kirino asked in a deathglare voice.

"I don't know Kirino. But seriously…I don't know you were into ballet!" Hikari replied with an innocent expression, which is once again; looks exactly like Kariya's.

And…what's with Kirino's bag again?

Apparently, he didn't find any uniform or soccer-related stuff in there but some things that are related to…ballet?

Shindou laughed even harder; well, he wasn't the type to laugh at his best friend…but this one is kinda an exception.

"Shindou…?"

"Ah right, s-sorry…" Shindou still tried to hold his laugh.

"Now…by any chance you know who did this…hmm, Sakamoto?"

Okay, everyone has to admit that Kirino's anger is scary.

"W-well…err…whoa, look at the time! Gotta go! Good luck with the match guys!" and then Hikari quickly ran out of the clubroom…with Kirino still chasing him.

"SAKAMOTO!" he yelled…leaving Shindou with a sweatdrop and hope that he will come back in time for the match.

…

"Okay, this is ridiculous!" Tsurugi said which jumped Shindou.

"There's just no way that 'the person' was waiting here!" he added. "But, 'that person' is not the type who lies a lot. 'That person' must be around here somewhere…" Ina tried to convince Tsurugi, though it's about 25% working.

"I don't get it…really," Tenma said, hoping he could understand the conversation between those two- which he did, except for the 'that person' part.

…

So far, Kirino hasn't returned, and the rest of the team members had arrived. There's no way they would leave without him but…

How long can the others wait?

"I'm back!" Kirino said and then he panted through the clubroom door. Gosh, Hikari must've been a fast runner.

"Great…you've been worrying me, you know?" Shindou scolded his best friend a bit. "Well, for at least he came back just in time," Ina said to which Shindou must agree with.

"True…okay then, we better get going," Shindou ordered his team mates to pack their stuff and quickly get into the caravan.

…except for Kirino, that is. He insisted Shindou to let him put his bag in the clubroom instead. It'd be dangerous if someone finds out what's inside…right?

Now the question is, will Tsurugi find the person that he was waiting for this whole time?

* * *

"Hurry, Tenma!" Shinsuke called out. The three quickly went out of the caravan…well you know who they are.

The rest of the team went out of the team in a 'normal' way. Hikaru actually wanted to run like the other first-years, but…he just didn't feel like it.

As for the second-years and third-years…well, they at least need to consider their age and size before they started to act childish or stuff.

The last member who got out of the caravan was Shindou, and in front of him was Ina.

"Ina-chan, is this your cap?" Haruna asked from inside of the caravan.

Ina looked back, and so did Shindou. "Oh, yeah. Just…let it there," she replied.

Something popped out in Shindou's mind. That voice, that tone…that's not like Ina!

As 'Ina' went inside the stadium, Shindou did too to follow her.

Suddenly, he patted the girl's shoulder and asked, "who are you?"

..."eh?"

"You're not Ina, are you?"

...

"_Sasuga_ Shindou…as the rumors said," the girl turned around. Her bright blue eyes shone in the darkness of the way into the stadium.

Shindou flinched, "w-who are you?"

The girl smiled.

"My name is…"

* * *

"Honestly, I came back from chasing Sakamoto…FOR THIS?" Kirino was getting impatient.

The Holy Liner will arrive shortly, AND SHINDOU WASN'T THERE!

"Should we head to the match without captain?" Hikaru's negative thoughts came back.

"Of course not! Captain must be coming back!" Tenma told his team mates.

"Ah…what if he DOESN'T?" Hayami started to get panicked.

"Okay, let's just call his name three times…and then he'll show up!" Hamano said, to which Kurama facepalmed.

"You still believe in that?" he asked with an 'I-can't-believe-it' expression.

"Oh come on, it always works! Check this out; Shindou! …Shindou!" Hamano yelled.

…

"See?" Kurama was glad to finally prove his argument.

"Well, I only called him twice…Shindou!" Hamano called again.

And JUST as the Holy Liner passed by…

"Sorry!" a voice stopped the Raimon team from getting in the 'train'.

"Ah well, I guess you're the one who's late this time, huh?" Kirino glared a bit.

"See?" Hamano smirked at Kurama.

Shindou panted, "r-right, sorry. Anyway…let's go!"

Although before he went in himself, he saw a figure that he saw the other day at the hospital…

"_Kishibe…"_

…

"Captain, what's wrong?" someone asked which made Shindou surprised.

"I-Ina?"

"What? Are you alright?" the blonde-haired girl asked.

…

"Sure…it's nothing," Shindou answered with a smile- not sure whether it's real or not.

"Why those two…" Kirino muttered. "Shindou! Hurry up!"

"S-sure, I'll be right there!" Shindou said as he made himself went quicker, leaving Ina with a worried expression.

"He'll be alright," a sudden pat made its way to Ina's shoulder.

"Kyousuke-kun…" Ina stared at the striker.

"His expression somehow told me that he has met with 'that person'…" Tsurugi said with a sharper tone.

" 'That person'? What is she doing in the Water World stadium?" Ina asked.

"Who knows…? But once I see her, she'll have to explain so many things that I want to ask…"

…

"Anyway, shall we get in?" Ina reminded Tsurugi.

"…yeah, sure."

* * *

"Watch where you're going kid!"

"Ouch! Keep those words to yourself, will you?" the girl replied. Though no-one could see her face because of the hood.

"Why you-…"

"Do I need to show you how this 'kid' acts wild?" the girl challenged the other person.

"Okay…you're on!"

.

.

.

"_Attention please. For those who are here to watch the match between Raimon vs. Kidokawa Seishuu, please be careful and stick to your groups. Thank you."_

"Hey, I never heard of that kind of announcement around here before," Shinsuke said.

"Me neither," Tenma added as they both looked at the cone-shaped speaker nearby.

As for Tsurugi and Ina…their expressions showed more hints of awareness…and it's not like Shindou didn't notice that change on Ina's face in the first place…

* * *

**Ina: SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE! We were having a final test and MANY assignments before this!**

**Tsubuki: and maybe we'll have it updated even LATER on January and so on since, well author-san is in the last grade of Junior High and she needs to be prepared for the national exams.**

**Ina: At least I need to listen to Endou and Tenma's character song before that happens.**

**Hikari: Yeah, about that…**

**Ina: Oh, and sorry for the reader OCs that haven't made an appearance in this chapter, probably the next one since now I'm trying to make a quick update.**

**Tsubuki: Again, we're very sorry! And the mysterious girl will also be revealed in the next chapter! Remember, eat lots of chicken nuggets…**

**Ina: …and listen to Aoki Tamashii!**

**Hikari: Darou?**

**Ina n Tsubuki: Darou!**

**Tsubuki: Review?**


	11. The New Zephyr

**Ina: Gosh review come in so quickly ._." though it's not that many…but at least it's enough to continue the fic XD I also wanted to know what will happen myself.**

**Tsubuki: You're the creator kid, why would you wanna know?**

**Ina: It's not me! It's master! And why do you think I would join in if I already knew the story?**

**Tsubuki: I don't know…acting references?**

**Ina: Whatever…by the way, where's Hikari? I told him to do the disclaimer in this chapter.**

**Tsubuki: Ah, he left a while ago since he didn't wanna see-**

**Ina: Okay, I get it! Then you do the disclaimer!**

**Tsubuki: Again? Why not that new kid- I mean, Hiroshi?**

**Ina: He's too busy with other fics…**

**Tsubuki: I believe you haven't updated that fic about him for a year or so…**

**Ina: Never mind, on to the story!**

…

**Ina: Disclaimer!**

**Tsubuki: /sigh/ Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone belongs to level-5…**

**Ina: Oh and of course, the story is a bit different than in the actual anime…**

* * *

"She must be watching us from somewhere…" Tsurugi kept muttering to himself. The Matsukaze siblings could only sweatdrop at their friend's 'unusual' behavior. "You know, Tsurugi; I think you should stop doing that since people will think you're crazy okay?" Tenma said with a sweatdrop-smile.

"…Ina told you to say that, right?"

"Huh? You really think I could talk like that?" Tenma laughed. _"You just did…"_

"A-anyway, don't you think you should do something else rather than just doing that?" Tenma asked again.

"I don't think I can do anything properly at the moment…" Tsurugi sighed. "Wait, you're not telling me you're going to stay at the bench, are you?" Ina guessed, which made Tsurugi even more frustrated.

"…I thought as much. I'm advising you not to, 'that person' could be here to look for you anyway," Ina added. "Probably," Tsurugi thought while tying his shoe laces.

Meanwhile, another certain figure was watching from the viewers area.

"…Kyousuke…"

"Um, excuse me?"

The figure startled a bit and tilted his/her head, signing the voice owner that he/she was responding.

"Um…is this seat empty?" the girl asked while pointing at the seat next to the figure. "…yes," the figure answered simply and the girl didn't wait much longer to sit there. "Mizuhara_-_senpai!" a certain voice called out. "Ah, Katsura!" the girl called back and waved. Yep, the girl earlier turned out to be Yukie.

"I thought you said you wouldn't make it!" Katsura said, glad to meet her senior there. Then she also sit next to Yukie.

"Well on second thought, I think it'll be better to come instead," Yukie replied with a smile. Although Katsura could feel something eerie from it.

"Someone forced you for this, right?"

"Eh?"

"Why would Mizuhara_-senpai _come to a soccer match when she has a tough math test the next day," Katsura explained with a 'you're-busted' expression.

"Well…to tell you the truth…"

**Flashback**

_#Ano hi futari miteta mirai no tsuzuki e…#_

"_Hey, it's Yukie."_

"_Yo Mizuhara. It's me, Sakamoto."_

"_Sakamoto-kun, what's wrong?"_

"_You know the Raimon vs Kidokawa Seishuu match is tomorrow, right?"_

"…_yeah, Ichino-kun and Aoyama-kun kept talking about it and won't shut up until Kurama-kun tell them to."_

"_Okay…anyway, I'm here to ask you a favor..."_

…

"_You don't mind to study tomorrow for the math test, right?"_

"…_wait…what? No, don't tell me-"_

"_Oh come on…'he' will be there…"_

_Yukie blushed slightly._

"_Of course he will, he's part of the soccer club!"_

"_And also there's a good second reason!"_

"Hopefully it'll be _**really **__good."_

"_Well, this is what I have confirmed from Kariya. You need to see how 'those two' are doing."_

"…_why not you or Kirino-kun or-"_

"_You know I'm not in very good terms with that girly, and I apparently have some tricks up my sleeves for him tomorrow…"_

"…_sure, but if I get a bad grade for this one, you're responsible."_

"_For you Mizuhara, I doubt it…"_

**End Flashback**

"And…that's it," Yukie ended her story. "That's just like Sakamoto-senpai," Katsura responded with a sweatdrop.

"Well yeah…"

While both of them kept talking, the mentioned figure also continued what he/she was doing in the first place…

"…interesting…" he/she thought.

* * *

(Right…from now on, commentator's sayings are in sharp brackets or whatever you call it…thank you)

[Now…the match between Kidokawa Seishuu and Raimon will begin shortly! Raimon coached by Kidou Yuuto and Kidokawa Seishuu is by Afuro Terumi…how will this match turn out?]

"Aphrodi-san?" Haruna gasped. "What is he doing with Fifth Sector?" Kidou muttered, as Aphrodi smiled to himself.

"Matsukaze!" Kishibe called, to which both Tenma and Ina turned around.

"Ah, s-sorry. I mean Ina, may I call you that again?"

"Sure."

"Let's make this a good match," Kishibe held out his hand. Ina stared at it for a while and then shake it.

"Yep, let's make it a good one!"

"Everyone! I will announce the players for this match!" Kidou said, to which the Raimon players gathered up.

"Right, so…forwards; Tsurugi and Kurama, midfielders; Ina, Nishiki, Shindou, and Tenma, defenders; Nishizono, Amagi, Kirino, Kurumada, goalkeeper; Sangoku. That's all," Kidou announced. And that's a sign for the other four players to stay at the bench.

After a bit of handshake ceremony from both team's captains, the chosen members went to their respective positions, and the referee blew the first half whistle.

[And that's the kick-off! Tsurugi from Raimon team is heading up!]

Tsurugi dribbled the ball for a while and then passed to Kurama, who quickly passed to Shindou.

[Raimon is heading towards the goal smoothly! How will Kidokawa Seishuu react?]

"I won't let you, Shindou!" Kishibe yelled as he stole the ball from the other captain.

"His abilities are even greater than before…" Shindou thought. "Maybe it's because…he's now playing against someone that he once loved so much?" he thought again while his gaze went to Ina who's now heading forward.

[The ball is now at Kishibe's possession! Will Ina from Raimon be able to steal it?]

"Why don't you show us the skills you get after you left us, hmm Ina?" Kishibe challenged her. "Sorry Kishibe, not now," Ina smiled softly and got out of Kishibe's way.

"Wh-what?" Kishibe asked in disbelief.

[What is this? What does Matsukaze Ina intend to do?]

"Go, use the chance," Ina added.

"What the hell…" Kurama muttered as he watched the scene. "Ina, what are you up to…?" Shindou asked in his mind. Meanwhile Tsurugi only watched Ina's actions with full awareness.

"Oi Shindou, are you really gonna let her like that?" Nishiki asked. "Yeah captain, it's too risky!" Kurama added. Oh seriously, couldn't Kurama be anymore negative towards the Matsukaze siblings.

"Um…well…"

"Come on _minna_, she's a team mate; trust her!" Tsurugi told them, to which Nishiki nodded and Kurama 'tch'-ed.

"Whoa, thanks Tsurugi," Shindou thanked the dark striker. "Never mind, captain. But I think if this keeps up, it will destroy the teamwork," Tsurugi explained.

"I see…then what do you think we should do about it?"

"Well, Masaki is not here and Tenma can lose focus easily, so…"

…

"Can you leave her to me instead?"

* * *

"Eh? Is that girl really serious…? Starting it all out with a simple trick? Wait, is that even a bad thing? Damn this headache is getting worse," someone mumbled to himself in a hospital room.

"Kariya-kun, are you okay?"

"Ah? Y-yes, Fuyuka-san," Kariya replied softly while rubbing his bandaged forehead.

"Are you sure? You seemed to be noticing someone in that TV, is there someone you have a crush on?" Fuyuka asked.

"No, I mean, yes there is, but…that's not what I was considering about at the moment," Kariya answered while scratching his head a bit.

Fuyuka then stared at the television, which is now showing the Raimon vs Kidokawa Seishuu soccer match. Kariya did too eventually, and trying to recall what he was thinking back then.

"_Hang in there everyone. Especially you…monster warrior…"_

* * *

[Kishibe is now near the goal!]

"I don't know what is Ina up to, but well…here goes nothing," Kishibe told himself. "Kirino-senpai," Ina called the defender. "Um?"

"Can I get him, if that's okay with you guys?" Ina asked.

"Sure, you must've missed how it felt to be a part of Kidokawa Seishuu. Have fun," Kirino replied. "Thanks a lot Kirino-senpai!" Ina cheered and preparing something up her sleeves.

"…ride, Magmare…" she whispered.

"…_did she just whisper something..?"_

"I don't know what you're up to, Ina…but I'm ready to get hurt from it!" Kishibe said.

"No worries, it'll be less painful than anything I've caused to you guys long ago…" Ina suddenly smirked. "Now, shall we…?"

"Eh?"

Some flames suddenly appeared around Ina and Kishibe, it's like they're trapped in a ring of fire. The Raimon team stared in awe and nearly-disbelief, while the Kidokawa Seishuu members only amazed a little. But Kishibe wasn't impressed at all.

"I see you're still back to the old-fashioned way…" Kishibe smirked. "I told you, it won't hurt that much…" Ina said as she shook her arm like throwing away something, in which a rope of flame came out and rolled the ball which is under Kishibe's foot.

"Fire Mane!" Ina shouted the hissatsu name. The rope then 'bring' the ball to Ina and she finally headed towards the other goal.

[Th-that was Matsukaze Ina's hissatsu technique! What a trick!]

"Amazing…" Hamano mumbled. "I told you to trust her," Tsurugi shrugged.

"Yeah, but you didn't say she was THAT good!" Nishiki insisted.  
"Oh honestly…you guys haven't seen the half of it…"

"_Amazing…no wonder Tsurugi said…"_

**Flashback**

"_Can you leave her to me instead?"_

…

"_What do you mean, Tsurugi?"_

"_I mean, trust me to keep an eye on her. Nobody knows about her here as much as I do. I even know only half of it. Well, particularly in soccer skills, but still-"_

"_I know where you're getting, but I'll still be keeping Ina on my watch."_

…

"_Oh no worries, captain. I have no intention to steal her away from you."_

**End Flashback**

"_Tsurugi...did Kariya tell you about it…?" _Shindou thought.

* * *

**Ina: Thank you so much for reading this chapter!**

**Tsubuki: And thank you for not being mad at us for the late update!**

**Hikari: Has she gone yet?  
Ina: Honestly…she only appeared for a short while!**

**Hikari: Oh good…**

**Ina: Ah right, did we forget Angel-senpai again?**

**Tsubuki: I thought you're saving her for the next chapter!**

**Ina: Well, it's true that we have some plans up our sleeves but…**

**Tsubuki: Anyway, we're having ANOTHER OC audition!**

**Ina: It's okay if you don't want to but if any of the readers wanna submit their OC, please do.**

**Tsubuki: We get it if you don't want to if it's because our bad treatment to the reader OCs!**

**Ina: …you know what we meant. Even if we have no new OCs from readers…author-sama is done working with a new OC so…**

**Hikari: Will I still be available?**

**Ina: Of course, that's what Kirino is here for.**

**Kirino: Excuse me?**

**Ina: Right… please review!**

**Tsubuki: And if you wanna submit an OC, here's the form! And if your OC is already in this fic, please fill up the new form! If not, we'll do whatever we want to your OC…and you probably don't want that now, do you?**

**Ina: More than one OC is allowed! But I think you know your limits, right?**

**-New OC form-**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Class:**

**School: (only Raimon, Kidokawa Seishuu, Genei Gakuen, Arakumo Gakuen, and Seidouzan available. Hakuren too, but will only appear every once in a while)**

**Position in team: Forward/Captain/Midfielder/Defender/Goalkeeper/Manager**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Plot: (tell us about his/her role in this story! Well, the 3 OCs from readers are girls…and most of them only wanted to ship Shindou and Ina like Kariya and the gang did..so, does anyone care to be on the negative side?)**


	12. Counterattack!

**Ina: We're back! Sorry again for the long wait!**

**Tsubuki: Author-san has been busy with school…**

**Hikari: …and my doomsday is coming!**

…

**Ina: Anyway…did he just eat some Libra shrimp again?**

**Tsubuki: /sigh/ great, again with the Libra fever…I thought you keep it in the special 'Libra' box or so you said…**

**Ina: Okay, don't mind us readers! Thanks also for who submitted the OC, we'll try to work our best!**

**Hikari: And sorry too for this guy…**

**Kirino: …/drinking something/ what?**

**Hikari: Dude, you know that's chocolate right?**

**Kirino: /choked/ I thought I asked for the strawberry one!**

**Hikari: Honestly, what kind of person that doesn't know the difference between strawberry and chocolate?**

**Ina: …let them be. On to the disclaimer!**

**Kirino n Hikari: /fighting/**

**Ina: And since Hikari's fighting…/stare at Tsubuki/**

**Tsubuki: …what? I get to kill Gillis now?**

**Ina: NO! Disclaimer!**

**Tsubuki: Oh for the sake of whatever…Inazuma Eleven GO belongs to level-5, author-san only owns her OCs and the reader's OCs are owned by their respective owners! P.S.: please someone kill Gillis from Giru, thank you.**

**Ina: …why do you hate him so much, I wonder?**

**Tsubuki: He's Meia's boyfriend…hello?**

**Ina: I thought you were crazy about Kinako.**

**Tsubuki: I gave her to Hiroshi since…well, Meia's more beautiful!**

**Ina: Boys…enjoy guys! Don't forget your chicken nuggets! And of course, commentator's dialogues are still in those…brackets.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Shindou…?"

…

"Shindou?"

…

"SHINDOU!"

"Eh? What?" the Raimon captain asked in a shocked tone while gazing at the surroundings; recalling what he was doing- or at least where he was at that time.

[And Izumi just passed Shindou easily! What's wrong with Raimon's captain?]

"Captain…" Tenma mumbled; at least loud enough for Tsurugi to hear from the forward line.

"Taku-senpai…" someone else muttered, to which we all probably know who.

"Kyousuke-kun, you didn't say anything weird to him back then, didn't you?" asked the blonde-haired from the Matsukaze family.

"Depends on how you define the word 'weird'," Tsurugi shrugged.

"…I'm serious! He's the captain here, we can't let him get too much pressure because of…whatever you said to him back then!" Ina's 'scolding' side came out again.

"True. But don't you think if you don't get back to the midfielder line quickly, then he'll get more pressure too…?" Tsurugi reminded; mentioning clearly that at that moment; Ina was not in her position!

"You know what I always do when we get to the front line; switch!" Ina said in a bit of high tone. Tsurugi suddenly raised his eye brow.

"…Ina, it's only first-half. And the score is still 0-0..what do you want?" Tsurugi wondered. He couldn't think more about what's on the loli's mind at that time.

"Switch with me, I'll score so that you guys won't have anything to worry about," Ina explained, which didn't really convince the navy-haired.

"…it sounds like that you have met with 'her'…" Tsurugi muttered.

"Um? Not yet. But it's not like her to do anything beyond what she said…I wonder what happened to her…"

Meanwhile, a pair of eyes were staring at the two; still with his almighty-out-of-focus.

"…"

"Captain!"

"Um?" Shindou tilted, but nearly looked away when he found out that the one who called earlier was…

"Can I switch positions with Tsurugi, please?" Ina asked, to which Shindou then shook his head because of his awkward acts.

"Eh? But Ina, it's up to Kidou-kantoku; not me," then it's probably Shindou's turn to twist his brain a little.

"No worries," Tsurugi startled the two. "He's fine with it."

* * *

[That was the second goal for Kidokawa Seishuu! What will Raimon do now?]

"Tch, two points, huh?" Kurama mumbled while staring at Ina with his famous I'm-gonna-kill-you glare (if you're wondering, it's like when he found out that Minamisawa quit the team, and he blamed Tenma for it).

"Captain, you sure about onee-chan?" Tenma asked worriedly.

"Well…Kidou-kantoku has no problems with it so…" Shindou replied while he also stared at their coach himself.

"But that Matsukaze's doing nothing in the front line!" Nishiki started to panic.

"_Ina…where's this score I heard about…?" _Tsurugi thought, and also thinking about preparing a knife or something once the match ended.

"Oi Ina! When will you fight? We're already bored here!" Izumi chuckled, while Taki Sousuke only said, "let her be! I'll score until the end anyway."

"Taki!" Kishibe scolded. "Tch…he's still at it," Taki Yoshihiko muttered from the bench.

"Oi oi…what's going on here?" Yukie asked, couldn't really believe the situation herself.

"I'm not sure…" Katsura replied sadly.

The person who sat next to them also thought the same thing.

"…_is charging really cost that much time…? They won't last against 'him' this way…"_

…

"Excuse me, is this seat empty?" asked a girl with waist-length scarlet hair. Both Yukie and Katsura turned around.

"Angel-senpai?" Katsura asked; again, not expecting another senior here.

"Wait, that girl behind you…I kinda forget…" Yukie said while pointing at the girl next to Angel.

"H-hold it a moment guys. _She _was the one who asked about the seats, not me!" Angel sweatdropped at her junior's actions.

"Oh, right…sorry. Um, aren't you…?" Katsura tried to remember who the girl was. She used to see her around in class, but that girl didn't talk much so not many people knew about her.

"H-hello, my name is Hanaraki Akara. Nice to meet you," the violet-eyed girl introduced herself. People can say she's quite shy.

"Ah right, Akara-san! I saw you at the flower shop the other day!" Katsura finally remembered. While Yukie was still all 'who?'.

"It's fine, Yukie. I wouldn't have known that she's a Raimon girl too if I didn't bump to her near the entrance a while ago," Angel told her; noticing that Yukie starting to feel that she's an outcast.

"Eh? It's not like that, but-"

"H-hey…where did the person next to you go, Mizuhara-senpai?" Shindou's step-sister suddenly changed the topic. Now that she mentioned it…

"Wait…wasn't he just here by the time these two arrived?" Yukie recalled. "I always thought she's kinda suspicious…" Katsura added, to which Yukie nodded.

Well, not the right time to talk about that. Angel and Akara only stared at each other with 95% confusion.

"What are you guys talking about? There's nobody in that seat in the first place!" Angel said.

And then it's Katsura and Yukie's turn to have a 95% confusion…only it's in full capacity.

"Ehh?"

* * *

[Kidokawa Seishuu already scored three points! Will Raimon only let them?]

"Izumi!" Kishibe shouted and passed to him.

[The ball is now in Izumi's possession! And again, Kurama failed to stop him!]

"Ride…Slinkah…"

"_Eh? What is she mumbling about?" _Kurama thought, as he noticed the weird movement on Ina's lips.

[Izumi is heading towards the goal!]

_FLASH_

[Eh? Wh-what happened? Matsukaze Ina managed to steal the ball!]

"Th-that's fast!" Shinsuke exclaimed. "Tch, she's finally using it!" Izumi warned his team mates. Ina's getting serious now.

[Now she's heading to the Kidokawa Seishuu's side!]

But before that, Kishibe got to her first.

"What is it, Kishibe? I just forgot to say the hissatsu name, that's all," Ina smiled innocently, act like she didn't know what Kishibe intended to do.

"It's not about Riding The Wind! Those three points…you gave it on purpose, didn't you?" Kishibe asked with his serious eyes, which made the whole Raimon team think twice…when did they make that strategy?

"Hee…so you realized, huh?" Ina giggled slyly and jumped to the air.

"_Ride, Zaal!"_

Ina twirled in mid-air, forming a shadow while doing so.

"Kage no Sasayaku!" and she finally mentioned the hissatsu's name as she kicked the dark ball; followed by a trace of shadow.

"She's really getting serious, Kishibe…" Tobisawa reminded him. "I know that! Defense!" Kishibe ordered the defenders.

"The early bird picks up the worm, my friend…" Ina said while still twisting in mid-air and finally stepped back on the ground.

"…_okay, is it just me or she's starting to suffer from 'double-personality'?" _Tsurugi thought while watching Ina's play.

Nevertheless, the defense and the keeper from the opponent cannot stop that shoot.

[G-GOAL! It's 3-1 now! Raimon is having a counterattack!]

"Of course. Kage no Sasayaku is one of Ina's hissatsus that we still can't handle. It's really smooth and undetectable like a shadow's whisper…" Kishibe muttered while looking at the scoreboard.

"And especially now, with the team condition like this. We won't have a chance against her…" Izumi added.

"No. There's still a chance," Kishibe said as he looked at Aphrodi.

"I trust Afuro-kantoku."

* * *

"Ride, Dolphus!" Ina whispered again. She then started to form snowflakes with her hand (like Kirino's hissatsu, La Flame), and a snow storm started to occur.

"This breeze, is it Freezer?" Izumi guessed. "No, Freezer is still much colder than this one. It must be…" before Kishibe finished his sentence, Ina already gave out the answer.

"Snowflake Horn!" and the ball was filled with blue-white light, followed by some snowflakes of course.

"Yeah…that." and Izumi could only stare at his captain with an 'are-you-kidding-me' expression.

"…what?"

[And…GOAL! The score is now 3-2!]

The referee blew the first-half whistle.

[First-half ends here! We'll continue in the second-half!]

Hearing that, both teams went to their respective benches.

"Ah…that was quite a fight…" Tenma exhaled. "I know, right?" Shinsuke was tired himself too.

"Hey, Kyousuke-kun. Do you think she will come?" Ina asked after grabbing a bottle of water.

"Not sure. It's not like her to be this late…" Tsurugi replied, then he drank from the water bottle.

"Humph, slow as ever, I see…Kyousuke."

And that made Tsurugi choked, and Ina gasped.

"…no way…" Tsurugi gulped. "A-aren't you…"

"I had enough already!" someone yelled suddenly, to which the awkward moment stopped.

"What is it, Ranmaru?" Shindou asked. What is wrong with Kirino today…

"That d*mn Sakamoto put a lizard on my drinking bottle!" Kirino protested. "You mean, Hikari? Yeah, he's always like that," the anonymous snapped in.

"Err…guys? Who is he?" Hamano asked to the others. "Not sure…" Hikaru replied while still wondering.

"Humph, the name's Yami. Now I'm officially part of the Raimon's soccer team," the figure explained…which was currently unexplainable.

…

"EEEEH?"

"S-seriously? Out of the blue?" Tenma was the most panicked around, as usual…excluding Hayami, of course.

"I knew it! Fifth Sector is still watching us!" Hayami shrieked, which kinda didn't matter at the time.

"By whose order that you are supposed to join Raimon?" Kidou asked in a serious tone as he stood up from the bench and approaching the new person.

"By the Holy Emperor of course; Ishido Shuuji."

"Wh-what?" the Raimon members exclaimed. "A SEED?"

"At least he gave me the permission to join you guys. But of course, if I was a SEED, probably I'd be the fastest one to rebel against Fifth Sector," Yami smirked.

"She's right. She's on the Resistance side," Tsurugi added. "Tsurugi, you know- wait, 'she'?" Shindou asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed captain. Yami-san is a girl," Tsurugi said, which made the managers (especially Midori), stared in awe. "Exactly."

"Ina, you know…her too?" Shindou asked in surprise.

"Apparently she is the leader of the most famous skateboard team around; Dark Sword Spirit, or also known as DSS," Ina explained.

"DSS?" Hikaru exclaimed. "Hikaru, you know something?" Shindou asked again.

"Yeah, Kariya was a big fan of that team. Until one of the most famous players quit for certain issues," Hikaru frowned a bit.

"Um…that member was me," Tsurugi thought as he nearly sweatdropped.

"I see. So, why do you decide to join Raimon?" Kidou asked…again. "Well, I only came here to protect that girl who's still confused about her feelings towards 'someone'…" Yami answered as her gaze went to Ina.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Ina asked with a blush.

"I'm sorry for being rude but, you have to do what I say if you wanna stay safe."

* * *

[The second-half is starting, and Raimon's been switching players! Matsukaze Ina has been replaced by Yami! Will she affect the team work?]

"Hee…they switched Ina out. The fun is over then," Tobisawa said. "Yep. We'll win easily like this, I guess," Izumi said with more confidence.

Meanwhile, Kishibe only stared at the new girl.

"_That girl…she already knows…"_

The referee then blew the second-half whistle.

[And there's the kick-off! Taki Sousuke from Kidokawa Seishuu is heading up!]

"Hamano! Yami!" Shindou ordered, and the two mentioned people headed to stop Taki.

"Tch."

"Taki! Pass the ball!" Kishibe yelled. "Not a chance!" Taki ignored Kishibe's order and decided to go through.

"…you better listen to your captain, smart boy…" Yami whispered.

"Wh-what?"

A dark aura suddenly surrounded Yami and Taki.

"How will you escape now?" Yami asked, in a challenging way.

"Okay…this is worse than I thought it would…" Taki mumbled as he looked around the darkness.

"How will you escape now?" Yami asked again.

"Stop asking that; I'm trying!"

"How will you escape now?"

"Wait…why do you keep doing that?" Taki was then confused.

"Taki! Snap out of it!" Izumi shouted which made Taki realized…it was just an illusion, and…

[Yami is now in front of the goal!]

"Wh-what? It couldn't be!"

"You really fell for Hypnotizing Dark Trap, huh?" Tsurugi smirked as he ran passed him.

"Yami is still good as always I see…" Ina complimented while sitting at the bench. "But she's really good, you know?" Aoyama said with his eyes wide open.

"Kyousuke!" Yami said as she passed to Tsurugi.

"Death Drop!" Tsurugi said as he shoot the ball.

"I'll stop it!" said Kidokawa Seishuu's keeper. Unfortunately…

[GOAL! Now it's a tie between both teams! Who will score the next point?]

"Guys, I know there's no Ina in that team, but…we better watch out for that new girl as well," Kishibe warned his team mates. "Sorry to interrupt, Kishibe, but…should we let 'him' go now?" Izumi asked while staring at Aphrodi.  
"Are you crazy...of course not!" Kishibe quickly rejected the offer.

"Okay then, what about this; we'll switch both Yoshihiko and 'him' in, and we'll switch out Taki Sousuke," Izumi put out another offer.

…

"Deal."

* * *

**Ina: That's all for now! Sorry for the late update and random chapter!**

**Tsubuki: Note of warning; Yami is not a reader OC, she belongs to author-san. But Akara-san is.**

**Ina: Akara-san, say thanks to your owner from author-san! Now…we're about to say something, which is…kinda disappointing.**

**Tsubuki: Author-san is having a BIG test from school! **

**Ina: …that decides whether she continues to senior high school or not…**

**Tsubuki: And there's a BIG national exam at the end of April!**

**Ina: …which means; we won't be able to update soon, but we'll try our best to work on it after this week of test!**

**Tsubuki: And please, someone kill Gillis.**

**Ina: …never mind, just keep listening to Te wo Tsunagou re-mix…**

**Tsubuki: And don't forget to review!**

**Ina: Where is Hikari?**

**Tsubuki: He's at the usual spot. Oh, and OCs auditions are still on! For those who are interested anyway…**

**Ina: No review, no update. See you in the next dimension, minna!**


	13. Egamura Is Here!

**Ina: We're back! And finally author-san's getting her holiday!**

**Tsubuki: The national exams are over! And that means…we'll be able to update this fic!**

**Ina: Once again, sorry for the long waiting, and thanks for those who've submitted their OCs. We'll try our best (although you told us to ignore her for some certain reasons).**

**Tsubuki: And someone please kill Gillis!**

**Ina: …he's still at it.**

**Tsubuki: Meia in the last episode was so beautiful!**

**Hikari: You don't know Midori…**

**Tsubuki: …weren't you sulking back then?**

**Hikari: Yeah, but you reminded me of Midori.**

**Ina: …I thought he was with Kojou Asuka from Danball Senki?**

**Tsubuki: I know right!**

**Hikari: Never mind. Disclaimer that Inazuma Eleven GO belongs to level-5; the plot, Ina, Tsubuki, Yami, and I belong to author-san; the other OCs belong to their respective owners, enjoy.**

**Ina: Again with the commentator stuff…you still remember, right?**

* * *

**Normal POV**

[Taki Sousuke is switched with Taki Yoshihiko! And Tobisawa Mana is switched with…]

"_This is it…" _Yami thought as her gaze focused completely on the replacing guy; other than Yoshihiko.

[…Egamura Eiji!]

The black-haired player stepped his foot on the field, to which some girls suddenly screamed from the viewers' area.

"Omigosh..Eiji-sama!" screamed one of the girls there. "What? He's finally playing?" asked another girl.

It looks like he's a popular player.

"Mizuhara-senpai, you know who that is?" Katsura asked while trying to remember who that guy was. "Not sure…Angel-senpai?"

"…nope. Akara?"

"…um…"

Great, none of the four Raimon girls know who that was.

"That guy is Egamura Eiji! One of the most famous soccer player in junior high school history!" said a girl who's sitting next to Akara with admiration eyes which made the four sweatdropped.

"Arika…what are you doing here…?" Yukie asked as she also tried to figure out any particular reason for that brown-haired girl to be there.

"You know her?" Angel asked. Yukie kinda hesitated to reply it in front of Katsura.

"Yeah…she's my classmate, Mitsura Arika. I never thought she's into soccer, though."

"What are you saying, Yukie? I never thought that you're into it as well," Arika said while smiling.

"Not for you to know, Arika," Yukie replied as she looked away.

…

"A-anyway…any certain players that you like on the team, Mitsura-senpai?" asked Katsura after satisfied with sweatdropping at Yukie's actions.

"_Wait, don't ask that!"_

"Eh? Well…actually…"

* * *

"Shindou, whatever happens after this, be careful!" Yami suddenly ordered. The rest of the team kinda glared at her.

"Tch, she's not the captain, then why is she ordering Shindou around?" Kurama muttered. "Other than that…aren't we missing someone?" Kirino asked, and probably he's the only one who's realizing that…

"Katsura…pick it up…!" Ina keep mumbling as she was holding her cell phone.

"You seems to be mad, Ina. What's wrong?" Hikaru asked innocently but Ina ignored him. What kind of person that doesn't pick up the phone after being called for 50 times!

"Ina! A bit of help here!" Midori called as the other managers tried to fill more water bottles for the end of the second-half. "I'm not a manager now, Midori-san. It should be that girl, but where is she?"

"Or maybe you just wanna sit there and watch that new good-looking Kidokawa Seishuu guy in action…?" Midori asked with suspecting tone.

"Of course not! Wait, what guy…?" Ina asked as she finally looked for the 'guy' Midori was talking about.

"…_oh boy…"_

…

[Kick-off begins from Raimon's side! Kurama passed to Shindou!]

"_Why did Yami told me to be careful? Who is that Egamura guy…?"_

Shindou dribbled the ball quite smoothly, until…

[Egamura suddenly went to Shindou! Will he be able to steal the ball?]

"That was fast!" Tenma exclaimed. Shindou tried to keep the ball in his possession, but he was having a hard time due to Egamura's skill.

"Izumi, will this be okay…?" Kishibe probably didn't like that guy…A LOT. "No worries, Afuro-kantoku said that he's a good player," Izumi replied to calm down the captain, which didn't help much.

"You're Shindou Takuto, right?" Egamura asked as he was still trying to get the ball from the prodigy.

"Yeah. Egamura Eiji, huh? I don't think I've heard about you," Shindou admitted, to which Yami nearly fell down.

"Of course you haven't…he's-"

"Sure you haven't. Cuz I got one reason to be here," Egamura said. Shindou raised one eyebrow in confusion. "And what is that?"

After the long struggle, Egamura finally stole the ball.

"Obviously…" he whispered.

"…to steal Matsukaze Ina away from you."

* * *

"Why, that jerk! Egamura! What is he doing in Kidokawa Seishuu? I thought he was-"

"Kariya-kun, calm down! Don't disturb the other patients!" Fuyuka scolded him. Next to him, stood Taiyou, who was also looking at the TV screen.

"…Amemiya, right? What are you doing here?" Kariya asked once he noticed the presence of the orange-haired guy.

"Oh, nothing in particular. The TV in my room is broken, so…yeah," he admitted while scratching his head.

"You're into soccer, too?"

"I do play," he replied with that sun-like smile. "I see…by the way, why were you staring at that TV screen as if you're looking for someone? It's like you're looking for your girlfriend," Kariya said which somehow made Taiyou coughed.

"I do have a girlfriend, but I'm not looking for her in that tiny screen. It'll be difficult otherwise," he sweatdropped. "Then who is it…?"

"I don't know…maybe the same person that you've been staring at this whole time?" he chuckled and quickly stared at the TV again.

"_Wait…this guy knows Ina?"_

* * *

[Egamura has nearly scored a goal! But thanks to Yami, the score is still 3-3!]

"Captain, were you okay back then?" Tenma asked, because Shindou didn't do much after the crisis with Egamura.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Maybe I was a bit reckless, that's all," he said.

"Humph, hiding your own weakness so that the teamwork won't decrease. _Sasuga _Shindou, as the rumors said…" Yami muttered. "Yami-san!" Tenma nearly shouted because Yami's existence was pretty hard to be detected.

"Yami…you know something about that guy?" Shindou asked while staring at the guy with orange-eyes.

"Apparently. But now you better learn how to rap, so you can escape from his trap," Yami explained with a bit of rapping rhythm in the last sentence.

"_Why does that voice now seems to be familiar…?"_

**Flashback**

"_You're not Ina, are you?" _

_..._

"_Sasuga Shindou…as the rumors said," the girl turned around. Her bright blue eyes shone in the darkness of the way into the stadium._

_Shindou flinched, "w-who are you?"_

_The girl smiled._

"_My name is Darkness. I'm here to warn you; don't lose this match, if you dare; cuz someone is aiming for that person you care."_

**End Flashback**

"_So that person was…Yami…?"_

* * *

[Kick-off from Kidokawa Seishuu's side! Egamura is heading towards the goal!]

"_Ganbatte_, Eiji-sama!" cheered one of the 'fangirls'.

"Score the next point!"

"Don't lose here!"

And so the cheer goes on…

"I don't know why I have a bad feeling about these girls," Katsura muttered while shooting knife-glares at them.

"Well…those are fangirls to you," Angel also stared at them in a not-so-nice way. "By the way, Katsura; don't you have somewhere else to be? Your phone's been vibrating for minutes!" Yukie reminded.

"Eh…?" Katsura then took her cell phone out. Her eyes widened a bit because of what it says there.

_52 missed call(s)_

_[Show]_

_Ina (51)_

_Takuto nii-san (1)_

"Eh? What's wrong with these two…? Am I missing something?" Katsura thought, which brought us to a flashback…

**Flashback**

"_Hey, K- Nanami, care to be our temporary manager for a while? Ina will be playing in the next match so-"_

"_Eh? Ina will play in the next match? That's awesome!" Katsura exclaimed._

"_Well yeah...but…" _

_Shindou then shook his head because he started to think about weird stuff._

"_Anyway, so…do you want to take the offer?" _

"_Sure, why not? It might be fun."_

**End Flashback**

"Ah, right! I was supposed to become the temporary manager!" she said while hitting her forehead.

"I knew it..." Yukie thought as she sighed. "Eh? You're a manager there?" Arika asked suddenly.

"Not really, just temporary because one of the managers unexpectedly have to play in the match," she replied while standing up. "I gotta get down there or Seto-senpai will kill me!"

* * *

"Nanami! What took you so long? Ina had called you, hadn't she?" Midori scolded as the first-year made her way to the managers' area.

"Sorry, Seto-senpai! I honestly forgot about it, and my phone was in silent mode!" honestly, poor Katsura.

Midori scoffed, "alright, alright. Quickly lend us a hand here, most of the team drinks a lot anyway."

"_H-hai_!"

Okay, not the time to concern about the managers' stuff. The match is getting even more exciting!

[Again, with Egamura's failed goal! What will Kidokawa Seishuu do now?]

"Thanks, Yami," Shindou thanked the random midfielder after she just stopped another shoot. "No problem, Shindou. But again, you better watch out for him," Yami kept reminding him, to which Shindou nodded.

As the ball was at Tenma's possession, the Kidokawa Seishuu members were looking for a way to steal it away from him.

"Tenma, pass it!" Shindou ordered, and so the ball went back to Shindou again.

"I think he doesn't get it…" Yami thought again.

And Yami was right, Egamura tried to hold back Shindou again.

"Wow, you're really a man, Shindou," Egamura complimented. "What do you mean by that?"

"I already told you about my intention to be here, yet you're still trying to get in my way," he said in a creepy way and suddenly he turned into a shadow.

"Wh-what?"

Now, Shindou was completely trapped in a somewhat shadow hurricane. The ball was still all his, however. But will that last long?

"…Out of Sight!" Egamura shouted and suddenly appeared from the shadows, _and _get the ball from Shindou while the captain himself was still looking for the mysterious being.

"He's finally getting serious…" Yami sighed while witnessing the events, then she stared at Ina who's still at the bench.

"_You see that, Ina? Egamura's still chasing you. And because that teal-haired guy is not here, it'll definitely be my responsibility to protect you."_

"You see that too, huh, Yami?" Egamura asked without noticed by the black-haired reverse-trap.

"Neither you or that silly hunter can stop me this time," he smirked, which made Yami 'tch'-ed. "But once Ina gets back on the field, things will get more interesting, I guarantee you," he continued, as he put up an innocent smile, but that didn't work for Yami.

"Ina will never get back on this field, what do you want?" Yami asked angrily.

"…simple, like always. But now, if I win…" Egamura then stared at Raimon's prodigy.

"…_your captain's the price."_

* * *

**Tsubuki: WHY DOES THAT RANDOM JERK OC HAVE TO APPEAR IN THIS STORY?**

**Hikari: Wow…he's unexpectedly mad.**

**Tsubuki: WHY SHOULDN'T I BE MAD? HE'S EVIL!**

**Hikari: I know he's evil! But that what makes the story even more interesting. By the way, is that the guy who always chases Ina around?**

**Ina: /sigh/ he's still brand new. And since no OCs are 'evil', author-san decided to add it herself, and came out that guy. It's simple as Handa!**

**Hikari: Whatever…OC auditions are still open…**

**Ina: …but of course you'll only be available as viewers for a while. After the match is over, you'll finally be a part of Raimon's soccer club.**

**Hikari: BUT, please do fill in with the form from 2 chapters before this!**

**Ina: If you don't next time, then we won't accept it. Even if we do, there are some consequences…**

**Hikari: Like this girl here /points at Arika/**

**Arika: What?**

**Ina: And again people, I know Shindou, Kirino, and TSURUGI are good-looking guys, but please…not all OCs can have them in this story!**

**Hikari: And now Taiyou's not available as well! (warning: this has nothing to do with Ina, but the reader OC!)**

**Ina: That's a spoiler…okay everyone, don't forget to eat chicken nuggets…**

**Hikari: …and listen to Seishun Oden…**

**Tsubuki: …AND SOMEONE PLEASE KILL GILLIS!**

**Ina: …he's still at it. No update till…**

**Hikari: …review!**


End file.
